A Ripple in Time
by Caelestis
Summary: -Complete- When things get tough for normal high school girl Jun Case, the last thing she would expect to happen is to find herself placed in the Dragonball Z world... and in Goku's body. What's gonna happen now? yaoi GokuVegita
1. Prologue

**Title:** A Ripple in Time

**Status:** In Progress

**Author: **Caelestis

**Rating:** R 

**Fandom:** Real World/Dragonball Z

**Warnings:** This is a yaoi or slash fanfic. This basically means that two guys are going to fall in love and have hot, passionate monkey lurve. *grins innocently* If this squicks you, please do not read. I don't mind flames, however, they are pretty fun to read! 

**Disclaimer:** This has NOTHING to do with my life, these are ALL fictional character and DO NOT EXIST. I also do not own DBZ. Blahblahblah, you know the drill. READ!! :P

Condensed Japanese Dictionary  
  


-sama = a term of respect

-chan = a term of endearment  
Aa = Yes

Aho = moron 

Ano = um…

Arigato = thank you!

Aishiteru = I love you

Baka = Idiot

Bakayaro = Big idiot or Bastard

Boku wa  = I am

Chibi = little

Chikusho = Bastard

Daijoubu = I'm fine.

Daijoubu ka = Are you okay?

Doitashimashite = you're welcome

Doko = Where

Domo = A shortened form of 'thank you'

Ecchi = Pervert

Ennma Dao = King of Hell

Futskayoi =Hangover

Gomen = Sorry

Hai = Yes

Hentai = Perverted freak

Iie = No

Juuhachico = No. 18

Ja matta ne = formal good bye

Ka = the

Kakkoi = Cool

Kawaii = Cute

Kisama = you

Koi = Term of endearment between lovers

Koibito = Lover

Kuso = Damn

Minna = everyone

Nan da = what is it?

Nan de to = What the hell?  
Nani = what?

Ne = huh

No = of

Nuy ta = It worked  
Ohayo = Good Morning!  
Oi = Hey

Okassan = Mother

Onna = Woman

Ouji = Prince

Senshi = warrior 

Senzu = magic bean that heals people on the DBZ TV show

Shimata = Damn it

Shinee = die

So ka = I see

So na = No way

Tousan = Dad

Tsuden Ikko = Instant Transmission

Waka ta = okay/I understand  
Yatta = I did it!


	2. Chapter One

Part One  
  
"Hey, Jun, wait up!" I heard someone call to me. I turned back to see my best friend, Dana Larson, panting up leaving most of her schoolbooks trailing behind her on the ground. She skidded up beside me and tried to catch her breath. I smiled. Why didn't she just take my advice and get a book bag? She was dressed to kill, as usual, wearing an opaque, skintight white blouse and tight black leather pants.  
  
Myself, I was dressed in a baggy, black t-shirt with my favorite Dragonball Z character emblazed proudly on the back. I also had on semi- tight jeans that gathered loosely around my calves. Dana looked dazzling, at least for boys, with her makeup accenting the contours of her face. I had on the minimal amount required, just some foundation with a hint of eye shadow and lip-gloss. Dana had bugged me about it until I relented.  
  
"Hey yourself! And why are you so out of breath this time?"  
  
"You won't believe this!"  
  
"What?" I tried to look a little interested. It was usually about her new boyfriend, or a crush, or a date... somewhere along that line of thought when she started squealing like this.  
  
"You know Cody? The Captain of the football team?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"The word all over school is, he's going to ask you out!"  
  
"Whoa, whoa there, hold up a second. ME? He, Cody, wants to ask me out?" I was not the popular one. I was the nerd that got straight A's and never went anywhere. Dana was the popular one that all the guys swarmed over. She was captain of the cheerleading squad, so of course it was natural. I don't know why she wanted to be my friend. Maybe I was just her charity case.  
  
"Yeah, silly! Now we got to get you some decent clothes to wear... I know! There's a fashion outlet in the mall that's going out of business. They have the cutest dresses!" By this time she had gotten her books back together and was all but jumping with excitement.  
  
"But why not you?"  
  
"Hello? Where have you been? I have a boyfriend already, and he's way cuter than Cody. Besides, Cody's got a major crush on you."  
  
I started blushing. I had to admit I did find him sort of cute, and I was kind of attracted to him. No need to mention that my own crush happened to be on a cartoon character. I blushed harder.  
  
"Oh my god! Look there's Cody! Hurry, fix your hair!"  
  
She ran a hand through her hair and plastered a fake smile on her face. I stood there numbly, torn between my feeling for the cartoon I knew I could never have and the real life goodness of jock-boy. Ah what the heck, maybe I could have a little fun?  
  
"Hey, girls! What's up?" Cody Smith was the definition of high school droolness, all muscle-bound, tanned, and even topped with a mop of straight, sandy-blond hair. He was wearing his uniform; he had obviously just come from football practice and was perspiring heavily.  
  
"Cody! We were just talking about you." She nudged me with her elbow.  
  
"Heh! Yeah we were! Whaddya think about that?" I stuttered, grinning widely. I'm sure the blush did help my looks either.  
  
"Cool. So how have you been, Jun?" He grinned, flashing brilliantly white teeth that contrasted sharply with his tanned skin.  
  
"Fine." I looked down and stared at the toes of my boots. God! I sounded like an idiot.  
  
"Are you doing anything tonight?"  
  
"Huh?" I started and looked up at him. He was still grinning. Oh sure, Jun, very articulate. "Well, if you don't have anything planned, I was hoping you would like to come to movies with me?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"It'll be fun!"  
  
Dana nudged me again and I assented after a quick look at her face. It was suggesting I shouldn't screw this one up. After a quick thought it made a little sense, and I did want to have a little fun before graduation. I made a silent promise to myself to pull out if anything went down the wrong road.  
  
"Okay, I'll pick you up at eight then at your place. See you later!"  
  
"Girl, you are so lucky!" Dana squealed as soon as he was out of sight. "He's head over heels!"  
  
"Maybe I just don't care." I tried to sound indifferent.  
  
"How couldn't you care? He's the hottest guy in the school!"  
  
"Yeah." I thrust my hands into my pockets.  
  
"So what's wrong with you?"  
  
We started walking slowly down the block from the school. The day was really sunny and just about the beginning of autumn. A few leaves fell to the ground and landed on the ground in front of us. Dana stepped on one of them and it made a crunching sound as it fell apart.  
  
I sighed. "I just don't have any time for a boyfriend, I'm not ready. You know, I got a 94 on that Trig test the other day, and my mom is pretty pissed." I smirked inwardly as I changed the subject.  
  
"A 94 is good. Much better than I could do."  
  
"Yeah, but you know my mom. Nothing is ever good enough for her. I know she means well, but she's hard to live with at times. You can try reasoning with her if you'd like, but I can assure you that could be fatal."  
  
"Oh. So she's like the mother on that TV show you watch all the time. What was it called again?"  
  
"Dragonball Z."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyway, what are you going to wear tonight? It's your first date!"  
  
"Hey, wait a sec! Who said I was going?" Man! She slipped me a fast one! I'm supposed to be the one changing the conversation!  
  
She grabbed my arm and threaded her own arm through it, hanging on me while chattering as she planned out the entire date for me. You would have thought that it was her going on the date, not me. I sighed as we turned into the driveway of my house.  
  
"Now have you done your homework?" Dana asked.  
  
"Duh? You do know who you are talking to."  
  
"Finished in study hall again? Damn. Well, you were always better at that stuff than me."  
  
"Jun! Is that you?" My mother called from inside the house. How she could have heard me, I do not know, I was way down the walkway near the street. It was like she had radar or something that pinpointed my exact whereabouts.  
  
"Yeah?" I yelled back as I opened the front door, rolling my eyes, and walked in. Dana shrugged and whispered that she would wait for me outside. I nodded. The screen door slammed shut behind me.  
  
"You home, Jun?" The shout came from the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah," I leaned on the kitchen door and eased the book bag from my shoulder.  
  
"How was school?"  
  
"Great, as usual."  
  
"Did you retake that test you failed the other day?"  
  
"Mom, I didn't fail it."  
  
"Anything less than perfect is failure. If you haven't re-taken it already, you are going to go back tomorrow.  
  
"But, Mom! Tomorrow is Saturday! No one is going to be there-" I exclaimed in exasperation.  
  
"None of your back talk, I'm in no mood. I talked to your teachers today and they said that you have been distracted, you haven't been taking school seriously." She looked up from scrubbing the dishes and gave me that look. I knew where she was going. She wanted me to go to an acceptable collage, like Harvard, or Princeton. And she didn't want me to end up a bum, and make something with my life. Basically, the whole Chichi bit from the show. As expected, she went on the whole rant. I nervously looked at my watch. Fifteen minutes had passed. Darn! I didn't even have a good excuse for her, like saving the world. Enough was enough.  
  
"Look, mom, I already know this, you've only told me about one hundred times. I haven't failed anything in school, I've tried to be everything that you wanted me to be, but it just isn't enough." My voice calm, amazingly. I was tired, and I was starting to get a headache. Maybe that date wasn't such a bad idea.  
  
"Now I'm going to the mall with my friends, and I'm going on a date later. My first I might add, since all I do is study." I let a little resentment creep into my tone.  
  
"God! Is this how I've raised you? How could you have turned out like this?" She started screaming.  
  
"Nan deto?" I slipped into Japanese unconsciously, anger overtaking me.  
  
"What the hell was that? What did you just say?"  
  
"It's Japanese, Mother."  
  
"Japanese? Now why on earth would you want to learn that god-forsaken language? Who in their right mind even speaks it?"  
  
I scowled. I was 17, and did I mention that I'd been going through this my entire life? I just don't think I could take it anymore. This wasn't the first time this has happened, but this was the first time I had ever felt like crying.  
  
"I'm going to go now." I turned and stormed up to my bedroom, grabbing my purse and throwing my backpack on the bed. I ran down the stairs and slammed the front door on my way out, wiping at my nose that had started running.  
  
"Wait! Jun! Get back here!" my mother called after me.  
  
"So what happened?" Dana ran by my side to keep up with me.  
  
"Let's just get out of here."  
  
"Mother on the warpath, huh?"  
  
"With a frying pan I might add. What's so wrong about getting a ninety- five on an advanced Trig test anyway?" I gripped, holding back sniffles.  
  
"Nothing, you did a great job."  
  
"That's what I mean. Why can't she just see me for who I am and not a mini Mom? She probably never got the kind of grades that I do. Maybe she's bi-polar or something. It would explain the mood swings." I was ranting; I knew it. But who could blame me? I have NEVER said anything like that to my mother before, I always made sure I got one hundred on everything, but every since first grade she's been an exact replica of Chichi. Always, 100% isn't good enough, should have been 101.  
  
"Look, honey." She cut off my long deserved rant. "Let's just get your mind off of this problem, and think about that date you're having. What are you going to wear?"  
  
"I don't care." I said the wrong thing. Let me tell you this: big mistake. BIG. Instead of going to the mall, she dragged me to her house and up to her room, growling at me all the way. She sat me down on her bed and fixed me with a look that just dared me to move.  
  
"Now lets see..." She looked at me and picked up a strand of my dark brown hair and let it fall against my back again. "Something... purple and black."  
  
She threw open her closet door and started rummaging through it. Several minutes later she pulled out a pair of leather pants like she was wearing and a purple sequined halter-top.  
  
"You expect me to wear that?" I gaped.  
  
"Ahem." She glared at me, tapping her toe. I edged away slowly, but she caught me and thrust me into the bathroom with the offending garments. With no other choice, I changed clothes with a sigh. My reflection stared at me from the mirror, and while I wasn't comfortable wearing something so small, I had to admit it did look good.  
  
"Are you done?" Dana called from the other side of the door. I opened the door slowly. "Looking sharp! Now come here, time for some make-up."  
  
"Make-up?" I gulped.  
  
Two hours later I was totally made up, and by made up, I mean super-model made up. I have never in my life worn this much make-up. But I did look good. The next thing I knew, Dana had called Cody, telling him of the change in plans and dragged me to the curb where Cody was waiting in a black Grand Am.  
  
"You look stunning!" He said as he opened the door for me and I sat down on the plush seat. I had long since decided to just go with the flow. What could be worse than what Dana had just put me through?  
  
"You think so?" I blushed, still insecure over the whole dressing situation.  
  
"Yeah, I know so!" He got in his side of the car and started driving, Dana waving at us from the curb.  
  
"So where do you want to go, pretty lady?" He smiled.  
  
"Um... I really wouldn't know. I don't get out that much." I said, embarrassed.  
  
"That's fine, I know of a club downtown we could go to."  
  
I assented. The air rushing thought the car's open windows played with my hair, blowing it into my face. I brushed at it aimlessly. Man, was I nervous! I'd never been on a date before, and I was feeling more than a little apprehension. We pulled up to a club, who's brightly lit neon signpost cast shadows along the rows of cars parked in front of it. Cody parked the cars that we were driving near the others and got out, opening the door on my side and helping me from the car.  
  
"Are you ready for some fun?" He asked me.  
  
"I guess. It must have been hard getting reservations this late." I commented.  
  
"Not as hard as you would think. I have an uncle who owns half of the club."  
  
He offered me his arm and we walked up to the entrance, moving inside amidst the dimly lit interior and the dancing couples. A strobe light was positioned over the dance floor, making the dancers look like they were moving in slow motion. He led me to a corner table and we sat down.  
  
"So, do you want something to drink?"  
  
"Sure." I replied. He left, returning from the bar with two bottles in his hands. He placed one down in front of me and I picked it up, drinking deeply. I choked as the liquid seared my throat, blinking as my eyes watered.  
  
"What is this?" I managed to get out.  
  
"Beer."  
  
Oh well. Ask a stupid question... In the mood I was in, maybe it would help. I knew I was making a mistake but right then, I didn't care. I took another deep drink and closed my eyes as I swallowed. The liquid seared my throat at it went down, the sharpness of the sensations lessening as it settled in my stomach created a warm glow that crept along my entire body. Before I knew it the bottle was empty and I reached for another.  
  
It seemed to be an hour or so later, I had drunk a lot more beer than necessary and was more than a little tipsy when Cody pulled me out into the dance floor. I tried to protest, but the words never made it to my mouth and I found myself tripping over my own feet. A fierce blush rose to my cheeks. Damn, this was NOT how I wanted my first date to end up! Really, throwing up all over my date's feet was *not* the ideal I was shooting for. The song ended and I made my way unsteadily off the floor, pushing away my date's help. If anything, he was even more buzzed than me and out of the corner of my eye I saw him slump into an empty chair.  
  
I staggered to the side exit, just wanting some fresh air. I sank to the ground groggily, everything spinning into one big mass of colors. I could faintly make out several figures in front of me arguing over something. I closed my eyes, but suddenly felt a hand close around my shoulder, dragging me to my feet. I tried to shout in protest but as before all I as able to do was work my lips soundlessly.  
  
"No," I managed to moan as the hands dragged me deeper into the alley and threw me onto a pile of old, smelly clothes. The hands were groping, ripping my top off before fondling my breasts. Then the hands moved lower. My whole world was pain as something pushed into me, ripping through my virginity. I screamed. Or I thought I screamed, but the assault continued. I knew I was crying, but all I wanted right now was for it to stop. One last push, the most painful of them all, and I cried out sobbing uncontrollably. Oh God, it hurt so much! Mercifully, I finally passed out right as I made out a faint, blue glow reflected on my captor. Pretty.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	3. Chapter Two

Part Two  
  
As I came to, the first thing I noticed was a splitting pain in my head and that my mouth tasted like toilet paper. I tried to move but stopped as the lower part of my body erupted in a spasm of extreme pain. I let out a sob as I closed my eyes and remembered the events of the night before, playing out in quick succession before my mind's eye. Oh god. I was raped. I started sobbing uncontrollably as I just lay there, not really caring what happened next. How could I have just let that happen? Why did I even drink? God! I must be the dumbest person in the universe. Hey. Maybe I'll get an award. I felt someone walk up to stand beside me and I opened my eyes briefly, just to see whomever it was.  
  
My eyes opened as wide as they could go as I saw a person who looked distinctly like Cell from the 'Cell Saga' Dragonball Z episodes they were showing on Cartoon Network. Oh god, I must *really* be hung over to be hallucinating that badly.  
  
"Really, you are pathetic. I thought I would get more amusement from you, but obviously I was wrong." The creature sighed dramatically.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" I moaned and tried to sit up. I had to get out of here before that whacko tried something weird. "Who are you, some overzealous fan? Why don't you just get a life, buddy, and leave me the hell alone."  
  
In answer, he reached down and grabbed my neck, lifting me into the air. I clawed at his fingers with a sob turned snarl, and managed to pry his hand off of me, turning to flip him into the air in one of the defense moves they had showed us in my Jujitsu class. I was in no mood for this, now that I could think halfway straight. To my surprise, I threw him twenty or so feet, his body skidding over rock and sand. When did I get moved to a desert? I felt something move in my side, a broken rib I should say, and I pressed a hand against it trying to keep it in place. How the heck did I do that? And then I froze as I noticed something odd. My body felt different. Bigger, stronger, and definitely... masculine? I reached up with my other hand and touched my face hesitantly to feel clear ridges, a firm nose, and a tapered jaw line that was not my own. Where the heck was I? Who the heck was I?  
  
I froze, staring blankly into space as I let my hand drop to my side. In a sort of cloudy haze I saw the Cell-dressed guy pick himself up from where I had thrown him and begin walking towards me. I shook my head to try and clear it. A wave of pain washed over my body and I gritted my teeth as tears sprung to my eyes.  
  
"Hey, man, sorry 'bout that, I so did not mean to throw you that far."  
  
He didn't even pause. He just continued walking towards me, a venomous look in his eyes.  
  
::This guy was serious; he's probably going to kill me!! And here I am, with a broken rib, ok, maybe more than one,:: I rephrased mentally as I felt another twinge in my side. ::And less than a year's worth of Karate lessons! No way I'm going to make it! Raped and then killed. I can just see the headlines. Oh my god, I'm gonna die!::"  
  
From somewhere to my right I felt rather than saw a blur of movement and a figure flashed into my field of perception. It flew at Cell-guy and delivered a swift punch to his face, sending Cell-guy flying back into a nearby mountain. Hello, mountain? Where did I miss the memo? Where were all the buildings? What had happened to New York City?!  
  
"Kakarott, it's obvious that you are beaten. Now it's my turn to prove that I am the most powerful being in the universe!" The figure sneered over his shoulder at me.  
  
"VEGITA?!?" NO SHIT! My mouth fell open as I saw my 'CARTOON crush' in full 3-D real life. I would have fainted in giddy happiness with little hearts flying around my head, but a small bald monk that looked strangely like Krillin caught me.  
  
"Oi, Goku, are you all right there buddy? You really took a beating out there." It took a minute to realize that he was speaking to ME. In Japanese. I blinked in mid-glare.  
  
"Umm... Hai, Krillin. A beating..." Who the heck was I fooling? It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened. Somehow I had been turned into Goku!!!! Like that was possible, Dragonball Z was only a TV show. But here I was... ::And I'm in pain so I know I'm not dreaming:: I thought. ::Vegita... and cue drool...::  
  
"Are you okay there, Goku?" Krillin tapped me on my elbow and I looked down at him. He looked real, he felt real. This was SO not happening.  
  
"Um... hmm..."  
  
He gave me a funny look and reached into a small brown bag he was carrying. He pulled out a funny looking bean and pressed it into my hand.  
  
"Here's a senzu, Goku."  
  
I looked at it. It looked much funnier than the beans on the show. It was green and shiny, and it smelled a little like candy.  
  
"Goku, you're supposed to eat it?"  
  
"So ka?" So I was acting dumb! I had a lot to process; I was entitled to act dumb if I wanted to! To recap the events that led up to this, first I was walking home from school when Cody asked me out. Then I went home and my mom yelled at me about my test score. OK, maybe I picked the fight, but it makes no difference. After that, Dana brought me to her house and dressed me up for my date, I got in the car with Cody, we drove to a dance club, I got drunk... and then in a sort of blur... someone dragged me into the alley, and... And raped me... I shuddered as I remembered the pain. And then I woke up here. With several broken ribs, and the after effects of the rape, a futskayoi, and...  
  
...very pissed. I scowled and brought the bean to my lips, pushing it between my lips. I chewed slowly as I felt the bean start to take effect and swallowed. My ribs moved back to their original placements and healed, all my other aches and pains vanishing as well. My head was defogged instantly as my hangover went away. I had to wonder how did such a small bean pack such a kick? I didn't even think about how cool it was to actually be in the show, I was too ticked. First the jerk in the alley, and then this creep... I growled deep in my throat. Forget about my previous problems, and tears be dammed!  
  
"Goku? Nan da?" A nervous voice came from my side.  
  
Now... what would Goku say? "Krillin. Tell the others to get away from here as fast as they can, you join them."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
I think my eyes took on a dangerous glint as I glared into the air at the moving green blur. "Even the score."  
  
"W- Waka ta!!!" He yelped and turned, blasting off into the air.  
  
Vegita wasn't the only one who was going to have some fun. I smirked. Where was he? I closed my eyes trying to feel or sense where they were, like they did on the show. There. I snapped my eyes open and used Tsuden Ikko to teleport next to him, pressing two fingers to my head and concentrating the energy in my body into light energy. I knew every move that Goku and the other people on the show used; I had every episode in Japanese and all of the movies and specials. Not to mention all the action figures, trading cards and anything else that was remotely connected to Dragonball Z. So I was obsessed! Wanna make something of it?  
  
I found myself in midair and barely gathered my chi to start floating as Cell-guy brought his interlocked fists down on Vegita's jaw, propelling him past me. I quickly reached out and caught him.  
  
"Vegita! Daijobu des ka?" I glared at Cell-guy before again teleporting to the ground with Vegita who was unconscious. Cell-guy just floated in the air a smug expression on his face as he crossed his arms. I lay Vegita gently on the ground, and briefly stroked his cheek, giving myself chills, before turning my attention back to Cell. He was so going down. I floated up into the air until I was level with him. Someone was going to pay for what happened to me, and I had found the perfect scapegoat.  
  
"No one hurts Vegita." I growled under my breath. And no one hurts Goku either, Goku being myself at the moment.  
  
"I'm waiting." Cell drawled.  
  
"I'm not going to let you hurt anyone else!!!" I screamed as I started powering up. I was only supposed to be able to go Super Saiya-jin Stage One in this saga, or should I say Goku was only supposed to go Level One, but I was pissed and I wanted to kick someone's ass. Plus with these cool super powers that any fan only dreamed of, who wouldn't try them out to their limits? I led all my pent up anger channel into my chi or life force, triggering my transformation. A golden aura blazed to life around me as I screamed and my muscles expanded.  
  
Cell smirked. "Aren't you tired yet? We already went through this. I beat you remember? What makes you think it will work this time?" He yawned.  
  
"Chikusho! THIS!!" I screamed and continued raising my power level. Aw man! It was a total rush!! I'm at a loss of words to describe it. It was amazing! I could easily get addicted to the power coursing through my veins. A field of static electricity surrounded me lifting my hair to stand on end; even though I couldn't see it, I knew what it looked like from the show. My muscles expanded even more, and the extra power I couldn't contain started to darken the sky. The earth started to rumble as my power increased, never slowing or showing signs of stopping. I remembered to channel energy into speed as well as strength, somehow managing it with a means that is beyond me. I knew what would happen if I didn't.  
  
With an earth-shattering scream, I went to Level Two, the pain almost unbearable as my body changed to meet the new requirements. ::Now I know why they always screamed when they powered up.:: I thought to myself with a wince. My eye's blazed a shining white before fading back to a sea-green state.  
  
I gave Cell a level stare (Who'm I kidding? It was a full Heero Yuy Death Glare! Patent Pending...) full of venom and whispered under my breath, "Nuy ta... yatta."  
  
"You think that by powering up you can beat me? I think Trunks already showed you where that will get you." His voice dripped with disdain. He wasn't even worth an answer.  
  
"Shiineeeeeeee!!!!" I screamed and flew at him, aiming a high right kick to his head. It connected and he was sent screaming into the ground, making a very large hole where he landed. I smirked. I could get used to this! I think I disappeared as I flew behind him; it appeared to me that he was moving in slow motion. He was picking himself up and bracing himself on one hand and knee; I quickly knocked him down again, kicking his legs out from under him. Just for good measure, I gave him an elbow in his back that shoved him deeper into the ground.  
  
"How can this be?" he spat. "I am the perfect bio-senshi!! No one can defeat me!!!"  
  
"Stuff it turd-breath. No one is impressed with you're little 'I'm so pathetic' speech, quite frankly, I've heard so many times it's starting to bore me." This was pathetic; he said the exact same thing on the English version that had been butchered by the American Censors. Really pathetic.  
  
I let him get to his feet and just stood there as he panted and gasped for breath.  
  
"I will not be defeated!!" He started to power up, I think for the Cell- bomb or maybe Cell Juniors bit, but I had an edge on him. I knew what he was going to do. So I charged him and slammed my fist into his stomach. He gagged and stumbled backward in horror, his mouth hanging open like a limp fish. After a few minutes a lump appeared in his throat and he puked, spitting up Juuhachico.  
  
She fell into an unconscious heap on the ground before Cell. He began to glow as he reverted to his uncompleted form.  
  
"Noooooooooooooooo!!! He screamed in a hoarse voice as he saw what form he was in and took another step backward.  
  
"Now let me just say, eww! That was such a turn-off!"  
  
"Goku! Finish him!" I think it was Piccolo who yelled from the sidelines. I shrugged. My tension was gone either way.  
  
"KA..." I brought my hands together in front of me, the palms touching while my fingers splayed outward. "ME..."  
  
His eyes widened and he looked panic-stricken. Well, he should be, I knew his weakness, the one thing that would destroy him.  
  
"HA..." I brought my hands to cup the ball of energy I had formed at my hip, channeling more energy into it; it had to destroy every single cell in his body. Dr. Gero had programmed him to regenerate even if only one cell remained, hence the name "Cell."  
  
"ME..."  
  
Cell started running as fast as he could away from me, like the coward he was. He wouldn't be able to escape that easily. I used Tsuden Ikko and transported myself directly in front of him, just as Goku had before in the Cell Games. He blindly rushed at me at his top speed.  
  
"HA!!!!!!!!!!!!" I released the energy wave. He tried to turn but failed, not having the speed to dodge it nor the power to block it. It engulfed his body and he screamed, as he was torn apart and dissolved, molecule-by- molecule.  
  
I tried to catch my breath as I stood there, my hands outstretched in the final form of the Kamehameha. Damn! I never expected fighting like this could be so fun! I felt much better now. Hey! I could pay back that asshole that raped me! Well... as soon as I figured a way home. I'd bet he'd be shitting himself in terror by the time I was through with him.  
  
"Aho! I knew Goku would win!!!" Huh? That sounded like Yamucha's voice.  
  
"NANI?! I never said he wouldn't win!" That was Krillin.  
  
"Will you two shut up? I have had enough of your bickering!" And that was Piccolo.  
  
I got up from my crouch and waved at them to let them know where I was then looked around for where I put Vegita. He had regained consciousness sometime in the last ten minutes and was in the middle of trying to prop himself up on his elbows, his eyes closed in pain. "Vegita!" I cried as I ran to his side. I looked up in the sky trying to find Krillin's form when I felt him land beside me. He grinned at me holding out a bean. "Need a senzu?"  
  
"Hai, arigato-gozaimas Krillin-san!"  
  
"Doitashimashite, Goku-sama!"  
  
"Kuso! I don't need your help, Kakarott!" Vegita muttered not quite under his breath. Too cool! Vegita snarled at me! Hearts popped up around my head.  
  
Shaking myself mentally, I took the senzu that Krillin was holding and knelt down beside Vegita.  
  
"Here, Vegita." I help the senzu to his lips.  
  
After a brief moment of silence, he opened his mouth and let me put the senzu bean in. He chewed and swallowed in one motion, getting to his feet after the bean worked it's magic.  
  
"Vegita, Daijobu ka?" I asked, steadying him as he stood.  
  
"I said I don't need your help Kakarott!" Vegita glared at me shrugging off my hand. Weeee!!! HE SHRUGGED MY HAND OFF!!  
  
"Hey, you were awesome, Goku!!" Krillin spoke up. Yeah whatever, who asked you? Vegita.... I think I'm drooling.  
  
"Yeah, Goku!! I knew you could do it!" Yamucha chimed in. Okay, whoa, hold it girl. Now that I had a moment to think about it, this was pretty weird. I am now a man. Not just any man, but a man from an anime. And not just any man from an anime, but GOKUH from an anime. And I had just saved the world. Amid my cluttered thoughts I was dimly aware of the other men congratulating me again. Vegita just scowled at me and crossed his arms in his famous stance. Drool?  
  
"Ano... arigato?"  
  
"Goku? Daijobu...?" Krillin asked, a worried expression on his face.  
  
"Daijobu da. Why would you ask?" I responded.  
  
"You seem kind of distant, and you're not really acting like yourself."  
  
I didn't think I was acting any different from how Goku usually acted. I tried to get more into character. Ok, here was the moment people. Do I tell them, like I don't know how many fanfiction depicted, or do I keep everything a secret and act like nothing happened? Ok then, acting has won.  
  
"That's a funny thing to say, I feel like me." I gave them the famous Son grin. I so did not want to act like the people I read about in the numerous fan fictions that I found on the internet that blurted out that they were someone else from a different dimension and were for such and such reason placed in that body and they had to get back to their original dimension in time for supper. Besides, it was fun!!! Just like role-play but for real!! And even if this was a dream, which I really hoped it was not, this was the perfect escape from all of my mundane problems! At that moment, my stomach let out a loud rumble. Heh heh...  
  
"Heh, heh, do you have anything to eat?" I asked, throwing a hand behind my head. It wasn't too hard to for me to forget my experience with these circumstances. And my mother, and my 'friends', and basicly my whole life.  
  
"That's our Goku!"  
  
"Hmpf." Vegita snorted. "You low class baka. I would have finished him if you hadn't interfered."  
  
"Gomen-nasai, Vegita-san." I apologized, blushing. Hee hee! He snorted at me! "I just didn't want anything to happen to you."  
  
Vegita gaped at me along with the other three men.  
  
"Goku, are you sure you're feeling okay?" Krillin lifted a hand to feel my forehead.  
  
"Yes, I've never felt better." I managed a dumb look.  
  
"We should probably get going, Chichi and Gohan are probably worried sick."  
  
Gohan was at home with Chichi?!? Wasn't he supposed to be in the Cell Games? Ok, something definitely wasn't right.  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"See you there, Goku?" Piccolo asked.  
  
I nodded. They took off into the sky heading west, Krillin carrying the worn form of Juuhachico. I looked back over to where Vegita was standing.  
  
"Are you sure you're fine, Vegita?"  
  
"Kuso! What makes you so interested in my health, Kakarott?!? Do I look like some weak niggan to you?!?" He exploded, his face contorting in rage. "Do I actually look that helpless?!!?"  
  
"Iie, Vegita!!" I said quickly, raising my hands in front of me in a soothing gesture. "It's not like that!"  
  
"Then what is it like?!?" He spat.  
  
"Well..." I paused thoughtfully, crossing my arms and resting a finger on my jaw, looking up into the sky. I smiled as the right words came to me. "It's what friends are for."  
  
"Nani?!? What makes you think we're friends Kakarott?"  
  
"Well, aren't we?"  
  
"Gah!" Vegita got this funny look on his face like he did in movie twelve. "How is it I can never come to understand your reasoning, Kakarott? Why I even try to puzzle it out it is beyond me."  
  
I made a really happy face. "Because we're friends?"  
  
He sighed. "Hai, we're friends."  
  
I didn't think, I just went on my emotions and wrapped Vegita up in a hug. I couldn't believe this was real!! I was holding Vegita, and he was real!! ::happy sigh... and... drool!::  
  
"Get off me, you big baka!" He brought his hands up to my chest and started to push me away, but as his fingers touched my skin he paused as though he had been mesmerized by what was taking place. I just then realized that my shirt had been torn off before I had regained consciousness and he was touching my bare chest. I blushed. Vegita's expression was hard to read when he looked up into my eyes. His mouth was slightly parted and he was also blushing. It was almost as if he was just noticing me for the first time. ::Please let it be true, please let it be true, please let it be true::  
  
He trailed his hand along my muscles up to my neck, brushing my cheek. AHHH!!! He touched me!! I am now blubbering goo...  
  
"Vegita." I whispered, amazed. So I was in a guy's body? Who cares as long as I had Vegita! It was real! It was real!! I mentally did the snoopy dance of joy.  
  
"Kakarott..."  
  
He leaned closer to me, laying his head on my chest as his hands slipped down to grip my shoulders. I pressed my cheek against his hair and closed my eyes content to stand there.  
  
"No one's ever... cared about me befor-"  
  
Abruptly a mike was shoved into my face. I released Vegita and we both quickly backed away from each other in confusion. Huh? WHAT THE HECK? VEGITA-POO!!!  
  
"And I'm here with the world's champion, ...uh, what's you name again?"  
  
"Son Goku..." I answered, confused, and more than a little annoyed.  
  
"Kuso..." I heard Vegita mumble as he crossed his arms and turned away from me, blushing fiercely.  
  
"Yes, I'm standing here with Son Goku, the Champion of the World! What was your opinion of the fight?"  
  
"It's a trick I tell you!! It was all a trick!!" I looked over the small man's shoulder to see Mr. Satan, a large man with even larger hair, stumble up with his 'disciples' trailing behind him.  
  
"Huh?" I blinked. What the heck?  
  
"This man had the whole fight rigged with that monster!!!" He looked around suspiciously. "I still have to find where they hid the special effects..."  
  
"There were no effects!" I stated angrily. ::Yeah! Tell him off!:: the little voices in my head yammered at me.  
  
"So then how do you explain how it looked like you could fly?"  
  
"I can fly."  
  
"Sure you can." Mr. Satan grumped.  
  
"Anyway, can you tell the audience how you defeated Cell? We saw a blue ball of what looked to be a rocket crash into him but after the generated smoke cleared, we couldn't see him. Did he slip into the ground through a trap door?"  
  
"No! I killed him with an energy wave! The smoke wasn't generated, it was real, and for the last time, I can fly!!!" I huffed in indignant anger. How dare that puny man harass me!! Grr! So there!  
  
"It seems that in his fight with Cell, this poor man was hit too many times on the head. We have called a doctor, he should be arriving any minute now."  
  
A siren started wailing in the distance and a ambulance could be seen just under the horizon. The truck skidded to a halt and a team of medical officers rushed out of it and started coming at me. Ok, that was the last straw. I looked over at Vegita who was looking very ticked, a vein popping out of his forehead and his eyes closed. If he, or I for that matter, stayed there a moment longer, someone would end up dead.  
  
"And before we let the Doctors take you to a hospital, care to comment on that what you were doing with the short man?"  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!" I powered up into Super Saiya-jin form I did even know I had dropped out of and narrowed my eyes on the little creep that was now beginning to gulp nervously. "That's it, I don't want to hear another word from you! You disgust me, cowering around in the shadows to afraid of what you call 'a phony' to interview him! And then to ask me that?!? Bakayaro!!!!"  
  
I stopped my rant with a curse and powered a chi blast in my hand. He was so dead! I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked around to see Vegita, a superior expression on his face.  
  
"Kakarott, let's just go. This pathetic weakling isn't even worth our time. Although I think it was worth it to see you truly are a Saiya-jin."  
  
"Really? Cool!" I turned around to face the cowering reporter and skewer him with one last glare as I left the energy absorb back into my body. ::You don't know how lucky you are,:: I thought smugly. ::I never liked you on the Japanese version, and when they translated it to English, you sucked even worse.:: I powered down back to my normal form, the smirk never leaving my face.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
I turned and blasted off into the air, leaving the reporter and his doctors in a cloud of dust and strong wind. Vegita took off right behind me and we were soon out of sight of the little buggers. They made me so mad! What scared me was that I would have actually killed them if Vegita hadn't stopped me. What had possessed him to do such a thing? He was always the one that encouraged that type of behavior. And then again, I had never wanted to kill anyone like that either.  
  
He was flying silently beside me with his arms crossed, a thoughtful look on his face. God! He was beautiful. ::drool, drool:: I blushed again thinking about before. That damned reporter! He probably would have kissed me too... Oh, I liked where those thoughts were going... hey! Suppressed teenage girl here! The blush seemed permanent as we flew through the cooling air.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	4. Chapter Three

Part Three  
  
I was brought out of my in-flight reverie by Piccolo's chi coming from the ground several miles in front of me. I frowned; it was fluctuating rapidly and that could only mean he was either nervous or scared. If he was scared, I wouldn't want to know what he was facing.  
  
"Vegita, do you feel that?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
I put on an extra burst of speed and flew down to the chi signature of Piccolo. I was surprised to see my house, I mean, the house that Goku lived in on the show. I landed softly on the ground and ran to the open door. A book came flying out and I barely managed to dodge it. It hit Vegita instead, who was right behind me.  
  
"Kuso!!!" He yelled clutching his head, his eyes watering.  
  
I poked my head into the door to see what was going on and saw Piccolo and Gohan holding their heads protectively and Chichi screaming, red in the face. Bags of groceries were on the table, although one had fallen off, the contents of which were strewn over the floor. The TV set was broken; a smoking fist-shaped hole where the screen should be, and pretty much the whole house was wrecked.  
  
"Chichi?" I asked hesitantly.  
  
"Goku!" She attention turned to me, she snapped her head to the side and started advancing on me. "Do you know what our son has been doing when I was gone?"  
  
"No. What?" I asked.  
  
"He turned on the TV and was watching a fighting program!"  
  
"And your point is..." I raised an eyebrow.  
  
Steam started to spout from her ears as she closed her eyes, a vein standing out on her forehead.  
  
"I saw you hugging that nasty little man!!!! Don't you try to get out of it!" She screamed.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!" Vegita flew at her, wrapping his hands around her neck and closed them, throttling her. "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME LITTLE!!"  
  
"Ack..." She sounded like a duck, letting herself be strangled for a while before reaching into her back pocket.  
  
"Oh no!! Watch out, Vegita! She's getting her-"  
  
GONG  
  
"Frying pan." Piccolo groaned.  
  
Vegita vibrated; his hair flattened by her all-purpose frying pan. "K... kkk... kkkk... kk..." He slipped to the ground in shock.  
  
"Chichi! What did you do that for?"  
  
"You big lummox! All I do is work, cook, and slave over this house, and what thanks do I get? You hugging that evil little man on TV for all of Japan to see!!!!!"  
  
After several minutes, Vegita pushed himself to his feet, rubbing his head. "Damn onna!!"  
  
"No one calls me a onna!" Chichi screamed and advanced of Vegita again. His eyes widened and he backed away, starting to run as she chased him waving her pan over her head. I just stood there with a dumb look on my face as I watched what was happening. Now this had never happened in the anime. Vegita put on the speed and before I could realize it jumped behind me, using me for a human shield. I looked back up in time to receive a frying pan to the face. I was Goku. Vegita was hiding behind me. And Chichi just hit me in the face with a frying pan. Could my day get any weirder than this? Oh wait. It could.  
  
"Eeeeeeehhhhhhhhh!!!!" I squawked as I rubbed the sore spot where she hit me. "Calm down, Chichi!!"  
  
"Calm down? How can I calm down! Gohan only did five pages of homework and you expect me to calm down!?!?" She panted.  
  
Ok, I had to think fast, had to think fast, had to... Got it!!  
  
"Chichi, why don't you go take a few days at a day spa? I'll make sure that Gohan studies, you won't have to worry about a thing! You need time to relax, maybe some 'you time'..."  
  
"Really you'll do that?" She transformed into the perfect mother. "Aw, you're so sweet! Let me get my purse!"  
  
In five minutes, she had left the house. Was I good or what? I smirked to myself. Ok, now to keep pretending I was Goku!!  
  
Piccolo, Gohan, and Vegita came out from hiding and grouped around me, eyeing me as if I had grown a tail. Not that I'd never had one before, but that's beside the point.  
  
"Goku, I never would have thought you could do that!" Piccolo spoke up.  
  
"Do what?" I replied, my dumb look firmly in place.  
  
"Stand up to Chichi! Even Vegita is afraid of her!!"  
  
"No I'm not! I just don't like getting hit with a frying pan." Vegita moped with his usual scowl.  
  
"Do I really have to do my homework, 'Tousan?" Gohan wailed.  
  
"Yes, you should. I'll help you if you like."  
  
"Really?"  
  
I nodded, smiling.  
  
"Goku? Do schoolwork? Now this I've got to see." Piccolo folded his arms over his chest. I smirked.  
  
"Hey, Piccolo, wanna make a bet?"  
  
"A bet?"  
  
"A wager. If I help Gohan with say, five pages of schoolwork, and don't get any answers wrong, you'll make dinner for us."  
  
"And if you don't..."  
  
"Then I'll make dinner. Deal?"  
  
"Hn, you know you're going to lose, Kakarott. Why not save yourself the humiliation? We all know you can't cook to save you're life."  
  
"And what makes you think I can't do simple 8th grade work? Or cook?" I huffed. Oh yeah, right. I was Goku.  
  
"Deal."  
  
I smirked. This was going to be fun... Now to show up Green Bean.  
  
"Ok, where shall we start, Gohan?" I asked sitting down next to him at the kitchen table. He had brought out his homework from his room and spread it across the tabletop. Vegita and Piccolo were standing behind us looking grumpy, as usual.  
  
"Um... how about-"  
  
"Why not math?" Vegita interrupted.  
  
"Ok with you, Gohan?" I asked.  
  
He assented and pulled out his Algebra book, opening it to the two hundred something page and set down some pencils in front of me along with some blank paper.  
  
"Are you sure you're supposed to be doing Algebra? I thought that in the eighth grade you did pre-algebra."  
  
"Well, you do, but Mom has me in Honor classes."  
  
"Hai, I see now."  
  
"I don't think you even know what an Honor class is, Kakarott. Now stop talking, and start the homework. The sooner you do, the sooner you will be humiliated and then we can spar."  
  
"Spar? But we just killed Cell?" I asked, a dazed expression on my face. Huh? Oh man, I feel a headache coming on. I wanna sleep!! ::Mental pout::  
  
"Shimata, will you start already?!?"  
  
I looked back down to the homework; it wasn't very complex. I smirked.  
  
"What, Goku, are you getting nervous?" Piccolo muttered sarcastically under his breath.  
  
"So what do you have to do?" I asked Gohan, ignoring Piccolo.  
  
"From pages 206 to 236."  
  
"Ok, do you want to time me?"  
  
"We already know the result, will you just start?!?"  
  
Okay, it was at times like this when you just had to stay calm. I sharpened my pencil and wrote in flowing cursive on the header Gohan's name, the current date (after I checked it), and the subject I was going to work on. Then I tackled the first problem. It took me three seconds to find the answer and I moved to the next, hearing gasps on surprised all around me.  
  
"Looks like your going to lose that bet, ne Piccolo?" I smirked finishing the two hundredth problem. All I heard in response was a gagging sound and a muffled thud.  
  
"Kakarott, I never... How did you get so smart? Did you wish back your brain damage? But how? And when?" Vegita gaped, looking over my shoulder. "Tousan?" Gohan asked, wide-eyed. "Yes?" I smiled. He was really beginning to grow on me. "Could you show me how to do these. um. translations? Mom is trying to teach me with English books, and I don't understand what they are saying."  
  
"Well. It's very simple. There are four ways to do this. Um. the easiest way to show you would be on a graph. It's two lines that make a cross and little boxes are formed. well like this." I quickly drew a small graph. "You mark each line with numbers positive to the right and negative to the left. Now the upper right hand corner would be co-ordinates positive, positive." "Why?" "Because you see the line that is going up? When it intersects with the line going across it is divided in two. Up is positive and down is negative. Just like the other line, right of the vertical line is positive and left is negative. "What you have here is simple. If you start out with a positive five on the line marked 'x' and a positive three on the line marked 'y', you will make a dot here on the graph. Now it says to reflect it in the 'y-axis'. That means though the line marked 'y'. So you keep your 'y', which was a positive three, and negate the 'x', which will become a negative five. Do you think you understand it now?"  
  
"Wow, Tousan!! I didn't know you were so smart! That's what I've been trying to get Mom too help me with, but she wouldn't listen. I was having problems with the transitions, but now.. I think I actually understand!" He tackled me and hugged me around me waist. I reached down and ruffled his hair. I could really get used to this.... after a nice, long, nap.  
  
"Ok, all done." I put down my pencil and looked over at Vegita. He was leaning on the wall, his eyes opened wide and his mouth was slightly parted in shock. Piccolo had fallen on the floor and was gibbering about cooking.  
  
"I do believe you owe us dinner, Piccolo?" I smiled brightly.  
  
"Should have known you would do anything for food..." he moaned.  
  
"Yup!" I gave him a wide grin before tossing him an apron. He caught it and stood up, tying it around his waist while grumbling. I turned back to Gohan. "Is there anything else you need help with?"  
  
He looked down at his toes sheepishly. "Well, my science is also a little confusing. Could you help me with that?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
I turned around in my seat and looked over the earth science book. None of this was hard for me; I breezed through stuff like this all the time. I began trying my best to explain the different theories about action and re- action to Gohan while Vegita took a seat next to me, looking on with uncertain interest while I taught. Maybe I should become a teacher; I seem to be very good at it. Piccolo stormed around the kitchen mixing up stuff for different dishes he had found in one of Chichi's cookbooks, but from the sounds he was making, I think he was really making a mess. Maybe I should have set different terms for the bet...  
  
"Ok, It's done."  
  
I closed the books. "Gohan, could you bring your books to your room?"  
  
"Hai, Tousan!" He quickly grabbed the books and sprinted to his room. I turned around to find the worst mess since World War 1. Pancake goo dripped from a corner of the ceiling, spaghetti sauce covered half the floor, the spaghetti that was supposed to go in it stuck to the burned bottom of the pot, and Piccolo appeared to be holding a meatloaf, but it was too burnt to tell.  
  
My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open. My right eye twitched. I brought my hands to my face, clapping them across my mouth, muffling my scream. I'm sure Macaully Culkin would have been proud. Even Vegita looked disgusted. How the heck had that happened? We had been sitting right there, we would at least have smelled something! I took a step forward and was assaulted by the smell of the burnt meatloaf. I gagged and took a step back. The smell was gone. Something was fishy. I looked around the room trying to find what was going on, and after some close scrutiny, discovered force field generators set in the walls and the ceiling. Chichi must have had them installed for some reason. ::Maybe here she wasn't a very good cook::, I mused. Vegita tapped me on my shoulder and I turned to face him, a questioning look on my face.  
  
Chichi was standing in the doorway just behind him. I jumped, my eyes widening and I screamed. A vein was popping out of her forehead and steam was rising above her.  
  
"Chichi, now calm down..." I laughed nervously.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!! My house is a wreck and you tell me to be CALM?!!??! I leave you for a few hours and this is what happens?!?!"  
  
"Gomen-nasai, Chichi-san!! It was my fault, I promise I'll clean it up!"  
  
"Clean it up? You want to clean it up?!? Get out!!!" she screamed.  
  
"But Chichi..."  
  
"Out!!" She stormed upstairs and returned moments later with a large suitcase. She walked over to the front door and threw it out. It skidded several meters before a rock hit the clasp and it opened, spewing my clothes everywhere. She crossed her arms as she waited by the door for me to comply with her wishes. Quite frankly, I didn't want to be near her, she was definitely bi-polar. Hm....... just like my Mom...  
  
Gohan tugged on my arm with watering eyes. "Tousan, you'll come back, right?"  
  
"I hope do, Gohan." I leaned down and hugged him. There was no use arguing with the insane, unless you had a death wish. "You be good, okay?"  
  
"I will." He was crying and wiped the back of his hand across his face. I heard him whispering under his breath, "Why does Okassan have to be so mean?"  
  
Vegita and Piccolo were trying to sneak out without Chichi noticing them, but unfortunately for them she had noticed them right when she had walked through the door. She cornered them.  
  
"And just what were you doing here?"  
  
"We were helping Gohan with his homework." Piccolo snapped. Vegita just tried to look mean.  
  
"You mean fighting with him, right? You know how I feel about that!!!"  
  
"But we weren't fighting!" Vegita protested in vain.  
  
"Save it for my frying pan."  
  
Ok, this was a little much... I stepped into the middle of the mess and grabbed Vegita by his upper arm and dragged him though the front door, Piccolo right on our heels. Gohan ran up to his room sobbing.  
  
She slammed the door making the whole house shake behind us.  
  
I looked back at the place that had once been my home... eh? Why was I thinking like this? MY home? I shook my head. Something was definitely screwed about this. Why the heck did I have part of Goku's memories?!?  
  
"Kakarott?"  
  
I looked at Vegita, a blank expression on my face. I leaned down and started picking up my clothes off the ground, folding them and putting them neatly into the suitcase. Vegita knelt down beside me and lifted one of my gi from the dirt, brushing it off before handing it to me. I nodded my thanks before continuing my given task. ~sckck!~ Rewind there... he brushed off my gi... and handed it to me? He was being nice??? Oh boy... ::Drool::  
  
"If you need anything, Goku, you know where to find me." Piccolo said before taking off into the sky, leaving a fading wake of chi to correspond with the sunset.  
  
I felt kind of sad about being thrown out of my own house, and really depressed. After all I'd been through, she couldn't even treat me with a LITTLE respect? Hell, I'd been a GIRL until about five hours ago; this was a big adjustment for me!!  
  
Mutely I kept folding the scattered clothes; Vegita helping without questioning, giving me my space. Silently I thanked him for giving me room to think. After we finished, we just stood there neither of us speaking. Vegita was the first one to break the silence.  
  
"Kakarott... You know I don't really give a shit about what happens to you, you're just a third class scum-ifyouwantyoucanstaywithme..." He flushed, clearly embarrassed. VERY unlike him.  
  
"Domo..." I grabbed the handle of the suitcase. And then just to make my day, I felt a drop of rain. I looked up into the sky in time for it to start pouring. I looked back down at Vegita with a dry expression on my wet face. "It figures."  
  
To my surprise he smiled slightly, with his eyes, as he was soaked as well then lifted into the air. I followed suit, taking off as well. The rain pelted down as we flew, the landscape passing rapidly below us, as we neared the city and Capsule Corp Headquarters. Heh heh.... I think I like, like, really like him! ::drool:: Stop that!  
  
We arrived drenched and tired, landing on the lawn in front of Capsule Corp. I stood silently where I had landed as Vegita walked up to the door and pushed it open. He turned to face me.  
  
"Are you coming?" He asked then flushed red, to the roots of his hair. "Sorry."  
  
Heh? I wasn't sure what I had done that made him blush, but I walked over to him as he disappeared inside. I held the door open as I went though the doorway and shut the open door silently. I looked around to see Vegita at the top of the stairs. He had kicked off his wet boots and left them by the door. I carefully removed my own boots, making sure that the water didn't splatter on anything before following him up, the steps firm and cool under my feet. This place was nice! Elegant and peaceful...  
  
As we walked down a long tiled hall, I realized with a start the implications of what he had said and I stumbled, barely catching myself on the wall. Vegita stopped and looked back at me in surprise; I assured him that I was fine and continued walking up the hall, but now with a face as red as his.  
  
I walked past him into the bedroom he had shown me and laid my suitcase on the immaculately made bed.  
  
"I really appreciate you doing this, Vegita. Are you sure Bulma won't be upset?"  
  
"I'm not really sure, she is... unpredictable."  
  
I smiled slightly. She was unpredictable. not to mention volatile. Vegita leaned against the wall folding his arms against his chest. I almost sighed. He was gorgeous. ::drool:: I though I told you to stop that! Hey.... that's me... ::mental shrug::  
  
"You can use the dresser over there for your clothes." He stated, pointing at the object he was talking about.  
  
"Thank you. For everything." I said, sincerely.  
  
"For what? I told you I don't give a shit about you." he replied gruffly. I smiled at him a little sadly. The rain spattered against the windowpane, trickling off it in rivulets. A flash of lightning lit the room briefly a muffled crash breaking the stillness.  
  
"Are you hungry?" He asked me suddenly breaking the tension forming between us. He pushed off the wall and walked over to stand behind me.  
  
And hello my stomach! Nice to know you're still with me! "Hell yeah! Oops, I mean..." My stomach rumbled for emphasis on the first part of my sentence. Uh oh.... I think I've done it now...  
  
"I'll order pizza." He laid a hand on my shoulder. I looked down into his eyes, pools of blackness accented by the growing darkness. I couldn't answer. His gaze held me captive as I tried to speak, finally just blushing and turning away. He didn't even comment... though again.... would he need to? Gah! Snap out of it!!  
  
"I'd better unpack." Oh yeah, SURE. I'm soooo intelligent.  
  
His hand dropped from my shoulder and fell back to his side. I leaned over the bed and opened the suitcase I had dropped on it. I took out several shirts and walked over to the dresser, opening the drawer nearest to me and depositing the bundle I had taken in it. He walked softly out of the room and soon after I felt his chi leave the building. I sighed. Dammit, why was I acting this way? I usually had better control of my emotions and stuff... I dropped the handful of clothing that was left in one of the drawers, I'm not sure which one, and sat down on the bed leaning my face into my hands. I paused for a minute to close the empty suitcase and drop it beside the bed before resuming my former position. How had I gotten here? I let the details I had collected over the past few hours replay in my mind and sat there trying to assimilate the data and trying to form some sort of conclusion. Like that would help.  
  
//Goku?//  
  
I jumped looking over my shoulder. I could have sworn that I had heard something.  
  
//Goku!//  
  
"Gah!!" I jumped into the air in fright. I hovered there looking around the room. A crack of thunder sounded, the flash of light throwing shadows over the room. Um... did I get thrown into ::gulp:: a HORROR MOVIE?  
  
//GOKU!!//  
  
"Kaio-sama?" I yelped, recognition finally dawning.  
  
//Hai, hai, it's me, now that I've got your attention.// He sounded grumpy.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you, Kaio-sama." I breathed in relief and floated back down to the bed.  
  
//I have something important to tell you so listen carefully, Goku. Some really mean men are going to make a wish that you didn't exist with the dragon balls of Namek. Now, the Kai's have come together with a solution. Since the wish has to be granted, we are going to take a mortal soul from another galaxy and merge it with your own. That way you won't really be you, your power will be boosted enough to take them out, and they won't achieve their goals! Now am I smart or what?//  
  
Eh. What the hell is he talking about?  
  
//Huh? Goku? Oh no. No. No no no no no no!!//  
  
Eh? "What? What's wrong?" I gulped, slightly panicked.  
  
//How could this have happened? It wasn't time yet!//  
  
That didn't sound good. Definitely not good! "What. Happened?"  
  
//Your name wouldn't happen to be, Jun Case, would it?//  
  
To Be Continued. 


	5. Chapter Four

Part Four  
  
"How did you know that? What did you do?" Oh God, this is so creepy! This was supposed to be role-play! Or was it? God.... I have a headache. This was a bit too much for me to take. I groaned in frustration. Why hadn't he responded?  
  
//Jun, try to stay calm. This wasn't supposed to happen like this. You were supposed to be briefed and asked... Goku too...//  
  
"So.... what did happen? And why am I here?"  
  
//You are the closest match to Goku that we could find through the galaxy. A great evil from the past has escaped hell and the Great Ennma Dao is furious! This evil has conspired to erase Goku from existence by using the dragon balls against the Kai, in other words erase the only being alive that could stop him. In order to prevent it, we arranged for your soul to be linked to Goku's so that it would never happen. It backfired.//  
  
"Whaddya mean, BACKFIRED?"  
  
//Well.... your souls linked alright.... only, they didn't just link. They were so alike, they merged. Goku is no more. You are him... and you. Not in your body of course, but in his.//  
  
I was sitting in shock as the information made it's way to my brain. "So... so I lost my body."  
  
//Yes. This is your permanent body now. You have his powers, his memories, his feelings. You are Goku.//  
  
"For good."  
  
//Hello? Have you been listening to what I have been saying? Yes! And now you are earth's only hope!//  
  
Eh. This was bad. Very bad. Oh god, this was bad. Never see my family again, never see my friends... Hey... this could be a good thing... Eh, EARTH'S ONLY HOPE?  
  
//I never said you couldn't see them again.//  
  
"Wai!?" Darn it.  
  
//Never mind that, you have to stop him! He's heading to earth to extract vengeance on you!//  
  
"But..."  
  
//He thinks that Goku is out of the picture, so you will be a surprise to him, but he also wants to hurt everything you loved... very cliché if you ask me.//  
  
"So... what do I do? Train?!"  
  
//All you have to do is wait. But then again, you are without fighting experience. You might want to brush up on a few techniques.//  
  
"I can't handle all this responsibility! The only thing I ever had to worry about was my test scores! I can't believe I'm saying this but... I wanna go home!"  
  
//You can still visit your family. The coordinates for your earth are 100.192.234.255 and you can go there if you could build a spaceship large enough to get there.//  
  
"Heh? But how the hell am I supposed to do that? It would take years!"  
  
//It's possible, but now listen up. I don't know when this guy is going to be here, so you are going to have to be on your toes. Well, gotta run, I think South Kai found the surprise I left her. ::snicker:: Get it? Surprise? Ah never mind, and remember what I told you! You'll do great!//  
  
"But Kaio-sama!!" I didn't receive an answer. "Kaio-sama?"  
  
He was gone. This was just not my day!! Earth's only hope? Please, let this be a dream!! I'm not ready for this! I started sobbing, the tears leaking from my eyes as the storm resumed is fury, rattling the window pane. Why me? Even being a Dragonball Z character is not worth giving up my entire identity... was it? I collapsed on the bed and buried my head in my arms. Why did the person they picked have to be me? Why couldn't it have been someone else? Why ME?!? Now I was the hero everyone looked up to, who counted on, who trusted. I wasn't ready for this responsibility! I was just a 17-year-old girl! A scared 17-year-old girl!!! I knew how to fight, sort of, but the only battle I'd ever fought was today and I could hardly remember what I had done! I closed my eyes, tears streaming down my cheeks from them as I did.  
  
Here no one cared for me, I didn't know anyone except from what I'd seen of the show. They weren't supposed to be real; this wasn't supposed to be happening! Heh, go from sort of confident to zero in no time flat, that was me.  
  
I heard the door open behind me; Vegita walked in with the pizza. I hadn't even felt his chi when he had returned I was so distraught.  
  
"Kakarott?" I turned halfway around on the bed and sat up; he had seen my tear streaked face. "What the fuck happened to you, why are you crying?"  
  
He put the stack of around twenty pizza boxes by the door and walked quickly to my side. I wiped my face off with the back of my hand.  
  
"You wouldn't understand," I mumbled. I felt his hand clasp my shoulder again and a shiver ran through my body. He was so warm! Without thought I leaned over and hugged him tightly, sobbing into his rain-soaked training suit. He brought his own arms down to wrap around my waist and let me hold onto him, purring soothingly deep in his throat.  
  
My sobs gradually tapered off as I lay my cheek against his chest. I take back what I thought before. When he was here I felt... complete, unafraid. I think. God, I think I love him! Nani? Where did that come from? But... I was a man now; it would never work. I couldn't ever return to being a woman again, Kaio-sama had said so! This was my body now.  
  
"We should eat now, Kakarott." Vegita whispered into my ear. I nodded and pulled away from his comforting embrace, drying my face off again. He retrieved the pizza boxes from where he had left them by the door and walked back over to the bed, sitting down next to me and setting the pizzas down gently beside us.  
  
"Here." He opened one of the pizza boxes and placed it on my lap. The smell of the pizza wafted up to my nose, my stomach rumbling again in response. It smelled of cheese and herbs, buttery and fresh. I looked back up to Vegita. He hadn't taken one of the pizzas and was just sitting there looking at me.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to eat it? Did I get one of the toppings wrong? Don't tell me I went out in this rain fro nothing." He asked, looking a little upset.  
  
"No, no, Vegita, the toppings are fine it's just... thank you." I blushed.  
  
"It's nothing, I was just hungry and so..." He looked down blushing as well.  
  
I eased one of the slices from the whole and lifted it to my mouth. It tasted as it smelled, light, crunchy, slightly salty, and cheesy. I chewed slowly, savoring the taste, swallowing before I took a second bite. I finished the slice and reached for a second when I saw that Vegita still hadn't eaten anything. I took up the second slice then scooted closer to Vegita and lifted it to his lips. He started slightly in surprise then sighed softly and took a bite. He chewed daintily and swallowed before speaking.  
  
"If I had known that humans make this kind of food, I never would have tried to destroy this planet." He admitted, almost shyly, taking the slice from my hands and eating a bit more. Aiii??!?! ::mental faint:: Nice to know you're still there, brain, you were starting to worry me. Vegita? SHY? NO WAY IN HELL!!! NICE?? Yeah, if HADES FROZE OVER!!!  
  
"Yeah. But that's in the past now, Vegita." I smiled slightly. OH yeah, I'm good, I'm bad. ::mental dance:: All of my problems went away when I was with him. His eyes and his voice were so addicting, whenever he smiled... I took up another slice and ate quietly, sneaking a glance from time to time at Vegita who was doing the same. Ah?  
  
In a short time we had finished all but the last pizza.  
  
"Do you want it, Kakarott?" He asked, pushing the box towards me.  
  
"No, it's fine. I'm not that hungry anymore. You can have it." I blushed. He was sitting so close to me, his leg was brushing against my thigh and when he leaned over for the box, his shoulder brushed against my arm. I shivered at the contact. He turned his head to look up into my face with questioning eyes. I bit my lip to keep from moaning and blushed. He would never want me, who was I fooling? I was a man. He was a man. If anything he felt- Eh?  
  
My thoughts were cut off as he kissed me, his lips soft against my own. My eyes closed of their own accord and I reached around his slim waist to hold him more fully against my body. I was faintly aware of his arms around my waist but I was more than aware of his mouth meeting with my own. Heh heh, first kiss...  
  
My fingers danced along his back, smoothing over his sides as the kiss deepened. I licked his lower lip and he opened his mouth to me with a sigh, my tongue sliding into his warmth. His hands splayed across my upper back, rubbing and teasing as they slid under my shirt. His every breath was sweet against my skin as we parted for air. Ohhhh, heh heh heh, I think- I don't wanna think, too good...  
  
Our cheeks rubbed together as we leaned into each other's arms, Vegita moving to straddle my waist. He pulled back to look into my eyes, questioning what he saw there, his own pits of ebony. One of his hands reached up to thread through my hair and he brushed back a strand that had fallen into my face. I gazed at him in shock, he was being nice! Vegita... ah what the heck, if he didn't mind then why should I? I'm gonna go all out I think... Ah, fuck Cody! The bum. This... this I could live with forever. I leaned my forehead against his. And then.... the front door slammed.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	6. Chapter Five

Part Five  
  
"My, is it ever wet out there, Trunks?" Bulma remarked cheerily as Trunks cooed in her arms.  
  
I looked to Vegita who looked slightly annoyed and got up off my lap, sitting down beside me. I looked down as my face heated, but also I was a little ticked that she had had to show up right then. Oh Kami, he had kissed me! Vegita.... I licked my lips, savoring his lingering taste mixed with that of the pizza we had just eaten. It was everything I had ever dreamed of! Ever read about! I looked down at the bed sheets, vaguely aware that he was doing the same. ::I want more!:: That annoying voice was back.  
  
We had turned slightly from one another, neither speaking when I heard Bulma walking up the hallway the led to the room we were in. The door creaked as she opened it.  
  
"Vegita? Are you here? I stayed at Master Roshi's for a while when the storm was the worst, but I had to tell you, you were awesome on TV-" She looked up and saw me and Vegita sitting in the same bed, her eyes widening. She switched Trunks to her other hip.  
  
"Goku! What are you doing here?"  
  
"He is staying with me." Vegita sneered.  
  
"NANI?!?" Her eyes bugged out and her jaw fell open looking first from me to Vegita then back again. "You... he..."  
  
"Chichi kicked me out." I spoke flatly.  
  
"I offered him a place to stay; now leave us, woman." Vegita snapped, reverting to command mode. "What we do is of no concern to you."  
  
This made Bulma's jaw drop even more, if that were humanly possible. "It's not... possible..." She stuttered in shock. "You... him... How long?"  
  
"Excuse me?" I asked politely.  
  
"How long have you been going out?" She recovered and gave a little smirk that looked very Saiya-jin as she eyed us both up and down, analyzing what we might have been doing before she had arrived.  
  
I looked at her like she was crazy. It wasn't too hard; all I had to do was think about the turn my life had taken in the past day. Damn it, why did all the weird stuff always happen to me? Heh heh... not that I minded the imagery... ::drool::  
  
"What are you talking about, onna?"  
  
"You know... so are you two a couple now or what?" She was grinning madly now that she had gotten over her shock.  
  
"A... couple?" I blushed, not knowing what to say. To tell the truth, the very thought of us like... that was a huge turn on. Couple... I suppressed a low moan and shook my head to clear the thoughts racing through it. No no no no!! I'm not a ecchi!  
  
"Oh... I get it." She grinned sheepishly. "Sorry about interrupting, I'll just get going now. Feel free to stay as long as you like, Goku!"  
  
She backed out the door grinning like a Cheshire cat, gave Vegita a thumb's up sign, and closed the door taking her time. Vegita and I were speechless, staring at the space she had just occupied with non-blinking eyes. My lips twitched, one side of my mouth curving up slightly and looking over at Vegita. Of all things, he was turning beet red as he sat there, as still as a stone.  
  
"Vegita?"  
  
"Kakarott..." He turned his head to face me.  
  
"Hai?" I looked down as I felt his gaze drift over my body. The tension was building again between us, and now with the idea that Bulma had unintentionally- scratch that, we had already had the ideas, and it wasn't accidental about the phrasing she had used, a sexual energy was building around that tension. I licked my lips again as I studied his face, the hardened lines, the sharp angels, and the sense of loneliness that permeated his being. It was as if he was afraid that I would want him now that I knew that he wanted me. He looked broken to my eye, even though I hadn't said anything, but he was doing his best to try and hide it. Oi? Why would he feel that way? He was the Saiya-jin no Ouji... the Prince.  
  
"That damn onna..." I heard him mutter softly under his breath, so softly I didn't even know how I was able to hear it.  
  
My hand slipped softly up to clasp his shoulder, my fingers tracing soothing patterns along his back. I felt bad for him... I guess having no one to lean on through the years was harder than it appeared. And yet his pride was what he had built his life on. I suppose I could identify with him, the same thing having to deal with in my own house with my family. I wish I could help him. I would do anything to help him.  
  
This was the edge, I knew, I was accepting what had happened to me. I would never return to who I was before, I was accepting the responsibility of Goku's memories, his life. And yet, if I had Vegita beside me, I knew I could face anything. I love him. My arms encircled his torso from behind, rubbing our cheeks together before nipping at the corded muscle of his neck.  
  
He shuddered as I started to suckle gently, almost purring in pleasure in response to my ministrations. At the low sound I felt something stir deep within me and an urge... a Saiya-jin urge I think, both mental and physical, that was driving me to... bite him? With a possessive snarl, I continued to lick and suck at his throat.  
  
He was surprisingly submissive as he leaned into my arms, letting me do as I wished with him, and purring all the while. I pulled my lips away from my teeth as I scraped them lightly across his skin, making him shudder. Heh heh... cool. I wouldn't trade this for all the tea in china. I let instinct take over, my thoughts over-ridden.  
  
I bit down suddenly drawing a curse then a moan from him as my teeth penetrated his skin. Warm blood flowed into my mouth and I sucked at the wound I had created, flicking my tongue across the mark. My mind suddenly went numb as I felt a presence brush my thoughts. It felt familiar, and safe, I knew this person. I dropped all shields that I had, never even knowing I had them up, and let Vegita enter my thoughts.  
  
I moved my mouth up his neck away from the... bonding? mark and pressed my lips gently against his cheek. I could never get enough of him, no matter how hard I tried. Not that I was trying or anything... This was both weird and cool and god! It felt good...  
  
Our minds were merging as we kissed long and deeply, Vegita's hands sliding up and down my back as our lips and tongues meshed together, a fluid dance to last all eternity. I'm getting pretty poetic. I gasped for air as we drew away, nuzzling against his neck as I nipped his earlobe. Vegita buried his head in the crook of my neck, licking my throat, slowly torturing me ever so sweetly. Oh god! ::I'm yours!:: He bit down on my neck as I had his, and as he did I was unprepared for what was to follow his memories flooding my brain and his life flashed before my eyes. Was this for real?  
  
  
  
/He opened his eyes wide as he woke up, a beam of sunlight playing across his chubby stomach as he lay in the bassinette. He cooed as he saw his mother in front of him; reached out for her and she picked him up/  
  
  
  
/His mother bringing him to the training area at the age of three as she showed him the proper stances and attack methods to disable or kill your opponents; after he had been hit pretty hard during the spar she consoled him, told him that Saiya-jin don't cry and wiped his tears away, telling him what a good prince he would grow up to be/  
  
  
  
/He stared into the flames at his mother's funeral pry, dressed in the royal family's crest, hoping to catch one last glimpse of his mother's face as he so desperately tried not to cry. One tear escaped and trickled down his soft cheek/  
  
  
  
/"Here take him. He is yours to do with as you wish."  
  
"I will train him well. You have made the right decision, King Vegita." Frieza's voice was oily. His father smirked with Frieza, giving him a glare that broke his heart, as he comprehended what his father was doing with him.  
  
"He never measured up to any of our standards anyway./  
  
  
  
/"Hold still you little monkey," Frieza grunted as he thrust into the small body beneath him, wringing a cry of pain from the little boy's lips as his skin tore inside and coated his legs with his own blood. Later, wishing that it would just be over.../  
  
  
  
I felt tears trickling down my cheeks as I felt his pain and betrayal. Oh my god. I'm going to kill that bastard!! Oh wait. He's already dead. I think I might be able to pull a favor with Ennma Dao...  
  
His memories took to when he had first come to earth and had battled me, confounded at my mercy as well as angry at his defeat. On Namek as he saved my son's life, as he shed tears as he told me what Frieza had done to our people. How he had trained so hard to surpass me, but never succeeded, batting down his growing feelings for me, telling himself that it was a weakness.  
  
And then to the Cell games from the sidelines as he watched me anxiously, afraid I might be hurt but afraid to show it. The urge to protect me, his pride masking it up with an insult. And then now, to what we were doing at this moment.  
  
I pulled away from him for a moment to look into his eyes. They were a mix of confusion, as he looked into my own his hand tracing the outline of my face. The same thing I had experienced must have happened to him as well. Oh god, now I had nothing to hide, he knew everything that had happened. Maybe he wouldn't be... angry?  
  
"You are Kakarott. Nothing will ever change that. No matter what happens, I will always be here, always."  
  
"Aishiteru, Vegita." I was touched. He cared enough for me to reassure me? Through all his pride? I ran a hand through his hair. Somehow we had ended up under the covers through all of that and I paused to smooth the wrinkles out and make it a bit more comfortable for Vegita. His eyes closed softly as his breath slowed to a rhythmic beat, keeping time with my heart. I wrapped my arms around him protectively and soon fell asleep as well. I love you my Ouji.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	7. Chapter Six

Part Six  
  
I opened my eyes slowly as I woke up, feeling slightly disorientated. Something tickled my chin and I looked down to see Vegita's slumbering form pressed against me. Sunlight streamed in through the windows, playing with little specks of dust in the air, turning them golden. It was so comfortable, that safe feeling, the feeling of being loved; I wanted to stay like this forever. I smoothed my hand along the length of Vegita's arm, moving along to rub his back, delicately teasing him awake. ::Oh... I get to wake him up.:: Oh, Brain? Take a hike.  
  
After several minutes of rubbing, I heard his breathing change and he cracked open his eyes. When he saw me, he frowned and laid a hand over my bare chest as if to assure him that I was real. I smiled as I leaned down and kissed him fully, exploring his mouth very much as I had last night. We broke the kiss gently, and I leaned down, rubbing our noses together. Vegita smirked teasingly and reached a hand up to grasp my hair, teasing my scalp with his fingertips before leaning against me and licking the bite he had made on my neck the previous night. Hey wait! Oh............ that felt good...  
  
I sighed in bliss and leaned in for another kiss when we heard running footsteps; the door slammed open and Bulma rushed in again. We both looked up in agitation at her. She had the decency to blush, but wasn't intimidated the slightest. Oi, every time I was going to do something with Vegita and BOOM, something happened. Well... not that I had anything to compare it to; she'd only walked in twice.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt you guys again, but we have a little problem."  
  
"What is it now?" Vegita said after clearing his throat with a scowl.  
  
She ran over to the TV set in the bedroom and turned it on.  
  
"That." She said pointing to a huge spaceship that was plastered across the news.  
  
We both looked at it wide eyed.  
  
"But I thought Kaio-sama... Kuso! Damn the faulty information he supplies!!" He threw back the covers and jumped out of the bed and ran to a closet on the other side of the bedroom, throwing it open to reveal a row of his Saiya-jin suits and armor.  
  
::This is Vegita's room?!?::  
  
::Of course it is you baka! I don't know any other part of this dammed house!:: I got in response. I kept my facial features controlled so Bulma wouldn't suspect anything, but inside... I snickered. Didn't know any other part of the house? Excuse me, the 'damned' house? I burst into mental giggles.  
  
::Very funny, Bakarot. Laugh it up, har har har.::  
  
"Could you go out for a minute?" I asked Bulma, getting off the bed myself.  
  
"Uh... yeah, I'd better go out..." She ran out of the room and slammed the door behind her, waking Trunks in the opposite room who she then rushed to settle down.  
  
"We can talk in our minds?" I asked immediately.  
  
"Of course we can you fool!" His words didn't sting like they usually did, I knew how he really felt about me. I grinned. Aw!! I have sweet sappy feelings for Veggie-chan!! Hee hee!  
  
He flushed bright red. Heh heh, mental note, he can hear what your thinking. Cue big grin.  
  
"But how? And why did I bite you?" I ran over to the drawers I had shoved my clothes in earlier and pulled out a clean gi. The rain had stopped sometime during the night; I never realized how much time me must have gone by during the bond. Oooooooooooo.... bond...  
  
Vegita had stripped and was pulling up the legs of his suit. Heat flushed my face at the sight of my mate... ogh... mate.... ::drool:: but I pulled myself into check at the thought of what we might be facing.  
  
"It's the bonding ritual. Saiya-jin are naturally telepathic and along the course of our history there formed this tradition. It's sealed with the bonding mark, the mark showing that the person in question was taken and linking the two minds together to form a new level of trust. Since the Saiya-jin are a warrior race, it was a good thing to be able to have in battle."  
  
I had slipped out of my torn and stained clothes I had been wearing while he was talking and pulled on the one I had just taken from the drawer.  
  
"So ka."  
  
He had pulled on a new pair of gloves and leaned against the wall waiting for me to finish. I tied the belt firmly, my lose clothes fitting me comfortably, and I walked over to him. I was halfway there when I tripped on a pizza box. I thought I was going to hit the floor, but Vegita caught me before that actually happened.  
  
"Thanks." I blushed. "I guess we were a little messy last night."  
  
"Don't worry, one of the woman's robots will come and clean it up later." He grabbed my wrist and grinned slightly, tugging me towards the door.  
  
"Vegita..."  
  
"Come on, I smell food downstairs."  
  
Come to think about it, so did I! I took one last look back at the rumpled bed sheets before letting Vegita lead me downstairs. He's so KAWAII!!!! ::snigger::  
  
"Ah, there you two are!!" Bulma said from the kitchen where she was eating and feeding baby Trunks at the same time. She grinned innocently. "I had the 'bots make up a lot of stuff for you guys, I know that you're probably hungry."  
  
There were huge pots of rice on the stove, along with several heaping pans full of eggs and bacon. On the table she was sitting at there were two place settings for Vegita and I, and a huge container of orange juice. I checked myself to make sure I wasn't drooling, it seemed I was hungrier than I thought.  
  
"Thank you, Bulma." I smiled.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing, you are my best friend."  
  
I sat down on the empty seat next to Vegita and helped myself to some of the orange juice, sipping on it and savoring the taste. But my mind wandered to the problem we were facing. What the heck were we going to do about the aliens? I wasn't ready for this yet!! Grr.... damn logic!  
  
"Here you go, now dig in!" Bulma said cheerfully as she dumped the contents of one pan onto my plate. It looked to be a lot of food, but my appetite was more than enough to compensate. I looked over at Vegita who was in the process of lifting his chopsticks holding eggs to his mouth. He looked so calm, almost eager for the battle to begin. I wished I could be as confident. I gently took my own pair of chopsticks from the table and scooped up some of the eggs. To my surprise, they weren't that bad and I quickly emptied my plate though I made sure to mind my manners. Bulma didn't comment, and merely raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Anyway, about the spaceship." Bulma said as she sat down opposite us. "The defense force says that it is still several days away from earth and that they are doing everything in their power to ensure that the aliens will be made welcome. Yeah, right! I don't even know how their inferior sensors detected the ship before me!"  
  
She snickered. "I'll bet 100,000 yen that announcer will be killed first."  
  
"Really, these people have no brains. How many time do we have to save their asses before they realize that any alien coming here is either out to destroy earth, take over the universe, kill us, or any combination of the three?" Vegita sneered before talking another bite of his eggs.  
  
"Yeah, Vegita, I mean when will they learn? Didn't Cell teach them anything?"  
  
We ate in silence for several minutes.  
  
"Hey, what happened to your neck, Goku?" Bulma asked suddenly.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"That mark... it looks like a bite. Let me take a look at it."  
  
She got up from her seat and advanced on me. I chuckled nervously. "Um, it wouldn't happen to involve a needle, would it?"  
  
"Nope, at least not unless it's infected."  
  
"And why would it be infected?" Vegita interjected with a scowl. I could tell he was offended at the comment.  
  
"Ah..." She smirked. "So you two got a little rough last night, ne? So ka..."  
  
Vegita blushed. "To satisfy your curiosity, that is a Saiya-jin bonding mark."  
  
"A Saiya-jin bonding mark..." Her face took on a devilish tint to it. "So then you to must have done it! I knew you two were perfect for each other! So how was it? Did it feel any different from a girl, Veggie-chan? Spill!"  
  
I blushed and looked at my plate. "We didn't exactly do it."  
  
Bulma got a funny look on her face like she usually did when she was figuring out a difficult problem. I chuckled nervously as she drew to her conclusion and stepped up to Vegita's side; before he could realize her intentions, she turned down the neck of his training suit to reveal the red mark I had given him the night before. She smirked. "Well I see you have been busy, Goku. You'd better take good care of him."  
  
"Hai, I will." I blushed harder.  
  
"By your standards, Vegita, this would make Goku you're... husband right? I thought so. The thought of you two... who could have guessed!" She smiled happily. "And you both make such a cute couple! Heh heh, lil 'ol Veggie- chan's gonna be a lil 'ol housewife!"  
  
"NANI?!? ME A... WIFE??? IF ANYTHING, I'M THE HUSBAND!!!!!" Vegita exploded. I couldn't really blame him, but it was kind of funny. I held back my laughter and just focused on eating.  
  
"Nah, Veggie-chan, you'd make a cute wife!"  
  
"Not in a million years! I'm a MAN and a Prince!! There is no way I could be mistaken as a pitiful ONNA!!!"  
  
"Heh heh, Veggie-chan's angry! Awwwwwww!"  
  
He flushed. "Shut up!"  
  
"Let's just drop this, k?" I interjected before they could start their own little war.  
  
After giving a little grunt Vegita returned to eating, as did I.  
  
"Well, then, we have two days before the aliens arrive. I think we should train, Vegita. Who knows how powerful they will be this time?" I commented around a mouth-full of rice.  
  
"From what Kaio-sama said they should be pretty powerful. Training would not be such a bad idea."  
  
I finished my food and pushed the plate away from me, standing up to go. Vegita scraped the last of his eggs into his mouth and swallowed before wiping his mouth on his napkin and doing the same.  
  
"Well let's go, Kakarott."  
  
We turned to leave the room when Bulma squealed. "Oh my God! I've got such a good idea! You guys run along, I'll see you later. Now the specs would be..."  
  
Her voice trailed off as she picked up Trunks and stepped around us, heading to her lab.  
  
"I wonder what she's going to make now?" Vegita scowled.  
  
"I don't know. I guess we'll just have to wait and see. I can't believe how quickly she caught on to the bonding mark." I smiled and looped my arm around his shoulders as we continued to move towards the front door; I was secretly pleased that he let me do so. Heh heh! ::mental hentai dopey grin::  
  
"Yeah, even though I hate to admit it, she does have a brain."  
  
We paused to recover our boots and slip them onto our feet before stepping out into the sunshine. It was moderately warm and smelled of the rain from the night before, fresh and moist. Birds chirped as they flew in and out of the rafters of the nearby buildings. It was refreshing.  
  
"Well, do want to use the gravity room, Kakarott?" Vegita asked me.  
  
"I guess we could, but I kind of wanted to spar outside first, it's such a nice day."  
  
He smirked up at me. "Well, if you wanted to spar outside first, Kakarott, I guess we could."  
  
"Arigato, Vegita!" I grinned down at him.  
  
"Where should we go?" He started walking along the grass.  
  
"Um..." I grinned sheepishly. "I don't really know."  
  
"Baka." He muttered, a loving tinge to his voice. Eh?! YAY!!  
  
"Well, why don't we walk around for a bit then?  
  
"I've got a better idea, Kakarott, follow me." So saying, he turned and blasted off into the air leaving a quickly fading trail of chi in his wake. I quickly followed him, gathering my energy to support my body as I flew through the air. He led me to a lush forest. We set down lightly on the verdant green floor of a meadow. The meadow was framed by tall trees gathered into an uneven ring; several small creatures leapt from branch to branch as they chattered over the new arrivals. I light breeze ruffled my gi and I turned to face Vegita.  
  
"It's peaceful." I commented quietly. He blushed so slightly I though I might have imagined it but he covered it quickly with a smirk.  
  
"We should get started, we only have two days to prepare, if that. Kaio- sama never told you who we were to face, did he?"  
  
"You know the answer to that, koi." My eyes took on a predatory glint.  
  
"We should spar."  
  
"Yes." My voice was husky as it lowered in timber. He scowled slightly, confused. I walked to the opposite side of the clearing and settled into a fighting stance, Vegita performing the same action. We stayed that way for several minutes, sizing each other up.  
  
I dug my feet into the ground and launched myself at Vegita, flying through the air at an impossible speed. Vegita's fist met my face as he flashed in front of me as my leg flew up to kick him in his side, doubling him over as the air rushed out of his lungs. I immediately pressed my advantage and followed up with a sharp uppercut that he managed to block at the last moment, flipping up into the air and landing smoothly to whip his leg through mine toppling me. I quickly regained my feet as I retook my fighting stance facing him once again.  
  
"Not bad, Kakarott, but don't think you can go easy on me just because we're mates."  
  
"Believe me, that is the farthest thought from my mind." I growled as I prepared myself for another onslaught. Oh go me. I'm bad, I'm bad. "It won't happen again."  
  
Vegita shivered as he heard some subtle note in my voice before bracing himself and attacking. I barely blocked his fist intended for my jaw and the other swift blows that followed. I felt his chi rise slightly as he came at me again, growling low in his throat as I was in mine. If anything the bonding had made me even more competitive. I was relying on instinct as I blocked all of the blows that he threw at me, I would not lose this battle! Lookit me, I'm Jackie Chan.  
  
One of his fists slipped through my defenses knocking me back through several trees. They broke with a loud crackling sound as they splintered and fell shaking the ground with their force. Vegita hung in the air watching me with a smirk on his beautiful face and a lustful gleam in his eyes. Hello Mr. Happy! Ack?! No no no no.... bad, bad, evil thoughts... and whoa. I never thought that was possible. My eyes narrowed and I glared at him, pushing myself to my feet and launching directly into the air to bring my fist to connect directly with his jaw and send him flying backwards into a cliff face, releasing bits of crumbling gravel to trickle down the mountainside as his form was indented in the stone.  
  
I don't know why winning this battle meant so much, but I was beginning to learn to trust things I never knew existed. Instinct had brought me to mark him, although I hadn't known about the bonding mark at the time, and instinct had led me to defeat Cell. I bared my teeth as I flew towards him once again and began to pummel him further into the rock, the rock shattering with every blow. A final punch pushed him deep within the mass of granite, blood coating his lips from where it had flown from his mouth. A smirk crossed my face as I waited for him to unearth himself. I wasn't disappointed. The hillside shook as he gathered his chi and exploded into Super Saiya-jin, blowing up the prison he was entrapped in as well.  
  
With a scream of rage he attacked me, his golden aura snapping and blazing around him as he sped through the air. I left no time to contemplate the change of events as I went Super Saiya-jin myself, drawing my chi into the center of my being before letting it wash outward, shaking the surrounding area with shock waves similar to an earthquake's tremors. Vegita halted in mid-flight as static electricity flowed over my body; my eyes glowing white as I screamed, leaping into the second level.  
  
A semi-shocked expression crossed his face before he resumed his attack, leaping forward to drive his fist into my face. I glared at him as I absorbed his blow and smirked. His eyes opened wide and he tried again to hurt me, throwing a left hook into my gut. Again, no result; I hardly felt a thing. My muscles had hardened to where they were like steel and I floated, confident in my power.  
  
I thrust a fist into his stomach, causing him to lose his breath and followed it with a large number of quickly thrown punches placed to his chest and face. He vainly tried to block, but the change of positions was to much. I grabbed his arm from his side and whirled him around in the air, throwing him into the earth below, the ground shacking with the impact. I followed him down and lifted him from the crater where he was lying.  
  
I smirked at him, all of his energy drained from the rigorous fight and he hung limply from my grasp.  
  
"You... Win again... Kakarott..." He gasped out from his bloody lips. My expression softened and I relaxed my grip on his training suit and set him on his feet. He wavered as he vainly tried to stand, almost falling backward before my arms enveloped him, drawing him to my chest.  
  
"It's ok, Vegita. Let's go get you fixed up. You know. I think I love you." I mumbled quietly, into his hair as I held him. "I'm sorry I hurt you. You know that, right?"  
  
He smiled faintly into my chest. "Hai, I do, Kakarott. I do."  
  
I lifted Vegita into my arms holding him securely to my chest as I flew slowly back to Capsule Corp. I hadn't meant to beat him so badly but now that he was almost unconscious, I had to protect him; I'd kill anyone who dared touch him. Ok, this is kind of scary.  
  
He stirred slightly, pressing his cheek to my chest. I smiled gently down at him; I loved him so much! ::No one will ever hurt you again as long as I live,:: I vowed silently. I hugged him slightly as I flew onward. We touched down at Capsule Corp landing lightly near the front door.  
  
"Bulma?" I called, closing the door behind me with my foot. I toed my boots off and dropped them beside the door, shifting Vegita in my arms to do the same. After I finished, I moved him so that he was comfortable again and proceeded to search for Bulma. The corporation was empty save for the slight hum of air coming from the air vents; my only conclusion was that she was still in her laboratory. I padded softly down the corridors and paused in front of her lab door. I moved Vegita so that his head was resting on my shoulder and I was cupping him thighs for support so I could ring the intercom.  
  
"Bulma?" I waited as the machine took my voice to her receiver.  
  
"Goku? You're back so soon?" The door's locking mechanism beeped and the door hissed open. "Come in."  
  
I stood there with Vegita in my arms and my arm still raised at the intercom a blank look on my face. I dropped my hand back to the side before bringing it to help support Vegita's weight. I saw a lot of machines but no Bulma as I stepped inside as I looked around.  
  
"Bulma?" I called.  
  
"Over here!" Came a shout from across the lab followed by a loud wait as she woke Trunks. I smiled faintly before following the sound of the wails. Bulma was sitting in front of her computer looking at schematics for her latest invention, Trunks in a playpen beside her. She looked up as I approached and grinned as she saw how I was holding Vegita. "'Tousan couldn't take care of Trunks today, some convention or something, so I had to have him with me. Sorry for the noise."  
  
"It's ok, really." I grinned through my blush.  
  
Her eyes widened as she took in our disheveled appearance and the blood spattered across out bodies.  
  
"What the heck happened to you?" She asked, concerned. Hell, anyone would have been if they had seen us. Both our clothes were ripped and multicolored bruises dotted our bodies, several cuts still seeping blood over our skin.  
  
"We were training, and well, we got a little carried away." I managed to mumble under her stares.  
  
"Well that's not unusual. For a moment there I almost thought the aliens had come to earth and I had missed the fight!"  
  
She was walking around Vegita and I like a predator sizing up her prey. I sweated nervously. Heh heh....  
  
"You would get me when they arrive, wouldn't you?"  
  
"Of course I would Bulma! Why would you think otherwise?" I grinned throwing my hand behind my head and almost dropping Vegita. I dove for him, a panicked expression on my face, barely managing to catch him before he hit the floor.  
  
"That was close," I gasped.  
  
"Oh my god! Vegita! I didn't know he was that bad off! Here, put him on that table." She gestured to a metal examining table to the right of a bunch of heavy equipment. I walked over slowly and laid him down on it with care, careful not to bump his head.  
  
"What do you plan to do, Bulma?" I asked.  
  
"Fix him up of course!"  
  
"Fix him up? How are you going to do that?"  
  
"Well, duh! I've been studying those senzu beans that Korrin grows and I think that I have come up with the formula to reproduce them artificially!" She beamed.  
  
"You have."  
  
"Yes! Isn't that cool!"  
  
"But Bulma, they are MAGIC beans. How can you reproduce magic?"  
  
"You'll see!" She grinned babyishly like always when she had come up with a brilliant idea. She leaned over a large container and pressed a button, programming the machine she was talking about. A humming sound sounded and the container rattled for a moment after Bulma had backed away and was waiting patiently. A sort of ding sounded and a door in the front of the container popped out revealing two beans that looked like senzu put were round and purple.  
  
"Bulma. are you SURE that you worked out that formula?" I asked dubiously, my eyebrow raised.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure! Now here!" She slapped the beans into my hand. "I really don't know why I help you, you're just going to get hurt again."  
  
"No, no, that not what I meant! Thanks Bulma!" I laughed. She walked back to her computer slightly less maddened.  
  
"Well, you're welcome. It's nice to know I'm appreciated." She sat down and turned the chair to face me crossing her arms and legs. "So?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, righ..." I looked down at the beans she had given me. Well, I guess I should try it first, I don't want Vegita to get any worse it if didn't work. If I died, I could be wished back by the dragon balls. At least the ones on Namek. I gulped nervously then lifted one of the beans to my lips. I glanced over at Bulma to see if she was watching; if not I would have chucked the bean. She was watching like a hawk. I shoved the bean into my mouth and chewed it quickly swallowing just as fast. It tasted weird. Not bad, but weird. I stood there waiting for something to happen, or to fall down dead, but neither occurred. I went cross-eyed.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Tastes like chicken." Which it had, by the way.  
  
"Of course, silly! I used chicken enzymes in the component matrix."  
  
"You did... what?"  
  
Just then, I felt a tingle in my right arm and I looked down at it in apprehension. It was glowing softly and I saw a large cut on it slowly closing; I gasped in surprise.  
  
"No way! Cool!" My eyes widened as the glow spread over my entire body and went to work on my injuries. The glow moved to my torso healing as it went before moving down my other arm and my legs. I suppose my face was glowing as well, but I didn't have a mirror and so couldn't see. The glow faded and left my body. As far as I could tell, all of my injuries were healed.  
  
"Told you." She smirked.  
  
I looked over at Vegita on the table in concern as he moaned through his painful haze. I rushed to his side and slipped a hand under his head.  
  
"Hang on Vegita, this will help you." I whispered to him lovingly. I brought the bean to his lips and inserted it gently into his mouth. After several minutes the glow crept over his body and began it's healing. It seemed to take longer than it had for me, but I guess that was to be expected since he was more severely injured than I. God, I hadn't meant to hurt him that much! I held him tensely till he was done healing and the glow had left his body. His breathing evened out and his face became more peaceful as the effects sunk in and he rested in my arms.  
  
"Aren't you two so sweet!" Bulma chuckled from her chair. "Hey I have an idea! Why don't you take a shower?"  
  
"Yeah, I am a little dirty."  
  
Bulma sweated. "Goku, you nitwit! I mean take a shower WITH him! How can you be so naïve?"  
  
I gulped nervously. "W- with him?"  
  
"Well, yes! You ARE married to him, at least by Saiya-jin standards."  
  
"Really?" I blinked. "You think I should?"  
  
Ok, this was getting a bit out of hand. I was acting too much like Goku and too little like myself. Get a grip girl! Well... technically I was a guy now so that term wouldn't apply, but I still considered myself to be a 17-year-old girl no matter what my body looked like. I was trapped in Goku's body with his memories; of course I would start acting like him! I'm such a baka. Well, I wouldn't screw this opportunity up... well, maybe I would... ::Snap out of it!:: I mentally kicked myself. Truth be told, I was a little scared of the prospect of having sex period. Ah well, with Vegita it wouldn't be so bad, right? But then.... the male anatomy parts in question... heh heh...  
  
"Goku? Hello?" Bulma waved her hand in front of my face. "Earth to Goku!"  
  
I jumped back in surprise almost losing my grip on Vegita. "Bulma! Don't do that!"  
  
"Well you were acting spacey."  
  
"I was thinking. Please don't do that again."  
  
She jaw dropped. "Goku, are you feeling alright?" "I'm fine." I scowled. She giggled suddenly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's just that you look just like Vegita when you do that! It's too cute!"  
  
I sweated.  
  
"Now why don't you two run upstairs and get cleaned up? Maybe take a nap..." Her voice trailed of in suggestion. I flushed again. Would she ever stop? Well, maybe when we actually... arugh! Stop it! Evil thoughts, evil thoughts, evil thoughts... I almost laughed at myself. I was behaving so childishly.  
  
I snaked my other arm beneath Vegita's legs and lifted him to my chest again.  
  
"Arigato gozaimas, Bulma-san." I smiled.  
  
"Anytime, Goku. You just have fun now!" Ok, she was downright evil! I left the room blushing fiercely. The door slipped closed behind me as I walked through it and out into the hall. Which way was the bedroom again? I started up the stairs to the left of the front door, remembering it was somewhere on the right. Yeah, here it was. I toed the door open after shifting Vegita's slight form against my chest and eased into the room not bothering to turn on the light. The bed had been made in our absence; I guess Vegita had been right about the robots. I made my way to it as Vegita stirred softly in my arms and pulled down the covers on it slipping him between them.  
  
His eyes cracked open as I pulled the covers up around him.  
  
"Kakarott?" He whispered, his voice cracked.  
  
"Vegita! Don't talk." I placed my hand over his lips.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"Back at Capsule Corp. Bulma gave us some of her synthesized senzu. As you can see it worked."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Let me get you some water." I walked slowly over to the bathroom in the dim lighting.  
  
The bathroom was dark as I stepped inside and looked around for a cup. It was spacious, a good fifteen by twenty feet and covered in what I thought to be white tile, but in the meager lighting I wasn't too sure. There was a shower directly in front of the door on the far wall and a small sink to the right of it. A towel hung from a rack also by the shower, only to the left, with a blue 'V' monogrammed into it. A small medicine cabinet with a mirror hung above the sink.  
  
I padded over the cold tile in my bare feet to the sink coming to stand in front of it. I saw myself reflected in it and gasped, reaching up to touch my face. My eyes were a little wide as I saw my reflection for the first time in this body. My hair stood out from my head like Goku's, dark locks hanging in my face brushing my equally dark eyebrows. My nose and chin were tapered, perfectly chiseled and angled in the right places complementing my moderate lips. God! Goku in Three-D! ::drool:: Shut up voice, I do not need a nagging voice in head.  
  
I was amazed I looked so good. Well, this was like the anime. What the heck was I thinking about? This world was almost nothing like the anime! Besides everyone being in real life the people's personalities were different. I frowned, staring at myself as I did so. I was gorgeous! I admired myself for several minutes before I felt a presence behind me. I felt Vegita's hands snake shyly around my torso.  
  
"Vegita.. you shouldn't be out of bed."  
  
"And you Kakarott... shouldn't you be getting me some water?"  
  
I blushed; I knew he had realized what I had been doing. I turned in his arms and looked down on him wrapping him up in my arms.  
  
"I got a little side tracked..." I whispered apologetically brushing his cheek with the palm of my hand. He smiled and closed his eyes.  
  
"It's fine Kakarott. I understand."  
  
"Have I told you I loved you today?"  
  
He smiled softly.  
  
"Yes. But once more could be acceptable."  
  
I pulled him close, enfolding him totally in my arms. "I love you, Vegita."  
  
"And I... I... love you too... Kakarott." He whispered into my chest. My heart leaped as I heard those meaningful little words. Tears sprung to my eyes. He had actually said it out loud! I hadn't even prompted him.  
  
"Vegita..." I nuzzled into his hair.  
  
"Baka..." He buried himself deepened into my embrace. I never would have thought Vegita as the type to need comfort yet here he was clinging to me. And somehow that made him all the more attractive in my eyes. Awwwwwwww!!! Huggies! Eh? What am I thinking? Was Goku always this demented?  
  
We just stood there for several long minutes just holding each other basking in each other's presence. I trailed my hand along his bare back; his training suit had been destroyed down to his waist excepting several shards of cloth across his chest and his left sleeve.  
  
"We should probably wash up." I commented softly into his ear as I rubbed his shoulders. I really didn't want to but I felt so dirty with the dirt and dried blood clinging to my body, I could only imagine that Vegita felt the same way. He lifted his head from my chest and gazed deeply into my eyes mutely. After one last caress I let my arms trail down his arms and stepped back from Vegita holding his hands.  
  
"Do you want to go first?" I asked him.  
  
"No, it's fine Kakarott. You take it first. I'll just wait in the bedroom." He sounded slightly disappointed as made to move towards the door. I reached out and caught his departing hand.  
  
"Wait, Vegita."  
  
He stopped not turning around.  
  
"I... I don't really. know my way around this bathroom... maybe you could help me?" It was the closest I could come to an invitation without infringing on his pride.  
  
"Baka. You would need help, wouldn't you?" He turned smiling slightly. I smiled in return. I really didn't know what to do when it came to sex. Deep inside me I wondered if it was the right time, if I was really ready for this. I was unsure; I had never done anything like I was about to do now. Literally. I looked down into Vegita's eyes again, their depths lit with a fire of passion and... Love. I would do this. I wanted to do this. He smiled faintly as led me to the door of the shower. I blushed deeply as his hands found the knot of my belt and began untying it as he leaned up for a kiss. I readily complied as sensation overwhelmed me and my tongue entwined with his. He succeeded in untying the knot and my pants fell pooling loosely around my feet and leaving the top to my gi hanging to my thighs. More of my clothes had survived then Vegita's; most of the damage consisted of tears and loose threads.  
  
His hand slid upward under the fabric touching my bare skin once again. His touch became provocatively erotic as he traced my muscles to rub gently against my hardened nipples. I never knew how many areas of the male body were erogenous; I had thought men to be hardened, callous even. In a way they were, I supposed, but just the shivers elected from his touch were enough to drive me crazy. I felt a stirring between my legs that was strange to me yet that felt almost natural. My eyes widened slightly as I realized what the implications of that feeling were. Oh my, heh heh....  
  
Vegita slipped the shirt from my shoulders, falling softly as it joined its counterpart on the floor by my feet. I was left standing naked before him... yet it felt right. I was not embarrassed as I thought I would be; Vegita was looking at me with such admiration in his eyes any qualms that I might still have had left as a soft breeze. His touch light on my forearms, Vegita stood before me, a perfect masterpiece that some great creator had spent loving hours creating and now he was mine. I slid my hands up his arms and around his back brushing away the remaining scraps of clothing that littered his chest, pushing down his spandex suit to reveal his sculpted abs... and erection. ::homina, homina, homina:: I knelt before him pushing down his suit further, taking care to remove every piece of it from his newly healed body. He was so beautiful! I caught a gasp in my throat as the last piece of cloth slipped from his slight frame.  
  
I rose to my feet looking down at him standing motionless in front of me and swept him to my chest kissing him fierily. His arms came up to wrap around my neck as he leaned into it, wanting more which I quickly gave. Our bodies pressed together, bare skin to bare skin, the slight to the larger. The kiss went on as we inched towards the shower, finally leaning against the door as I rigorously explored Vegita's mouth and body.  
  
"Vegita..." I whispered against his lips pressing him to the cold glass. His hands came up my back rubbing soft circles across it, teasing. His touch was like fire, bringing all my senses to crystal clarity, my world spinning out of focus as I concentrated on his every move.  
  
At that moment something instinctive inside me kicked in. I growled softly as I lowered my lips to his bonding mark, bathing it in the warmth of my tongue before biting down on the wound I had created before. A hash purr was wrenched from his throat and he stiffened slightly in my arms as I suckled.  
  
::You are mine.:: I thought possessively. ::I won the fight; I have claimed you. You are my mate.::  
  
::And you are mine. Don't you ever forget it, bakayaro. If you do, I'll do worse than kill you.::  
  
I tightened my grip on him slightly as I pulled us both into the shower, shoving him up against the tile as I resumed our kiss.  
  
::I'll never leave you.::  
  
To Be Continued. 


	8. Chapter Seven

Part Seven  
  
  
  
I reluctantly broke away from Vegita's neck, short of breath. I reached for the knobs and started the water flowing. It cascaded down in streams, splashing on our bodies.  
  
"We really should wash up." I whispered, nibbling at his ear. All the sarcastic little voices were quiet in my head, leaving me to face everything by myself.  
  
"Hn." Vegita scowled. When was the last time he and Bulma slept together? What if... it was just that once? I reached into the memories that had passed into my mind at our bonding. Almost a year since he was laid? Yikes.  
  
Vegita flushed beet red. Oops. Forgot he could hear me. I chuckled and kissed him on the tip of his nose. Kawaii! I look around the roomy shower stall for the soap and finally spotted it on a rack under the showerhead. I grasped it, but it slipped from my hand and I crashed to the floor after it with a yelp. Oh yeah, this was going great.  
  
Soundlessly Vegita lifted me to my feet after I had recovered the soap. I could see laughter in his eyes apart from his usual grim expression. I must have given him quite the show. My eyes widened comically at the thought. I think might just as well have. Vegita snickered. Flushing I tackled him, pinning him to the shower floor and with a grin I started tickling his sides, causing him to start laughing. Who would have though he was ticklish?  
  
I didn't stop my attack, but suddenly found myself on the bottom and a devilishly grinning Vegita was sitting on my stomach. Uh oh. With a shout he dove at me, sending me into a fit of laughter. I had always been ticklish. Damn. I was helpless as he left me in giggles, not relenting in his struggle. With a sharp intake of breath, I flipped us again and grinned down at him. The water pouring into our faces, we paused, a silence overtaking the room. I leaned down and brushed his lips with my own.  
  
Oh boy. Reaching around on the wet tile, I was able to locate the bar of soap that had been lost again in our scuffle. I gently swiped the bar across Vegita's chest, lathering lightly. I massaged gently at his neck, kneading at the knots in his muscle. He closed his eyes, his face easing out of its tension. His expression was almost open. His lips parted slightly and he sighed, eyebrows lifting in an expression of bliss. I moved my head so the water could wash away the soapy foam from his body.  
  
With a flush, I remembered a scene from a video I had stumbled across, back in my old life. I wasn't supposed to watch it, or even have it in my possession, but I was curious. It was a gay porn video, and there had been this really hot scene. I didn't see all of it, because I had been disgusted at the time. Now however... I wish I had watched more. It would have been helpful in this new life.  
  
I trailed my lips down Vegita's chest until I came to his nipple. I parted my lips and sucked gently. I didn't know what else to do... or I was too afraid to try. Heh heh... I was chicken.  
  
Vegita's head came up as I stopped my ministrations with a tinge of annoyance in his eyes. He rolled his eyes, before smirking at me.  
  
"Baka. Must I show you everything?" He muttered, brushing a hand along my jaw, smoothing my wet hair back. With a gentle shove he had switched places with me and I was on the wet, tile floor again. He leaned over me, straddling my waist, tracing patterns on my chest.  
  
"Kakarott..." He whispered into my ear. His breath skimmed across my neck as he sucked along my neck sending shivers throughout my entire body. Oh god... And then his hands were moving lower...  
  
I gasped as his hand moved along the inside of my thigh, the shockwave sweeping across my nerves. Without thought I bucked into his hand, biting my lip at the pleasure it caused. He was stroking me now, the rhythmic motions causing more pleasure than I had ever thought possible and I wasn't able to stop from crying out.  
  
"Vegita!" My hands wrapped around his body of their own accord, alternately smoothing and clenching at the slick muscles there. The water continued to cascade around us, our bodies dripping wet. He leaned into my body, a fully caressing embrace as our hardness' touched. The shocks of pleasure increased as we thrust against each other, the friction almost unbearable.  
  
With a cry, I felt something give inside me and thick warmth spread across my stomach. At the same time, Vegita let out a low moan and collapsed on my chest. My eyelids felt heavy as the day's events caught up with me. My injuries may have healed, but it seemed the energy boost Bulma's bean provided was temporary. Vegita was completely spent; he had already fallen asleep.  
  
I forced myself to my feet, cradling Vegita in my arms as I stood directly under the spray, letting the water wash away the traces of our passion. I eased him to his feet, supporting his weight with one arm as I turned off the water, opening the shower doors and stepping out into the steaming room. I somehow managed to get us dried off and into the bed, pulling the covers up around us before I slipped into the welcome blackness.  
  
  
  
It was dark. And warm. Where was I? Oh yeah... As I became more aware of my surroundings, I realized I was curled around another body.  
  
Vegita...  
  
I sighed, snuggling further into his warmth, inhaling the scent that was distinctly his. Five more minutes...  
  
The door crashed open as Bulma flew in. Literally.  
  
"GOKU!!!" She squealed with glee, beaming. "Yatta! Yatta! My invention worked! Although I did break the machine when I tested it..."  
  
At that moment, Vegita poked his head out from under the covers with an annoyed expression on his face.  
  
"Don't you ever knock??"  
  
"Huh? Oh. My. God."  
  
We were then attacked by one hundred and twenty five pounds of extremely happy woman. Also literally.  
  
"You did it! Ha! How was it? Huh? Was it fun? Did you like it? You have to tell me everything..."  
  
"Onna! Will you shut up!" Vegita roared, half awake and pissed. "I have already stated, what we do is not of your concern! THIS IS NOT A SLUMBER PARTY!"  
  
I groaned and threw a hand over my eyes, replacing it with a pillow as I burrowed under the covers in a vain search to find sleep again.  
  
"Awww Vegita's blushing! Kawaii!"  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Come on... admit it!"  
  
"Leave me alone! Do I look like an onna? Or one of your baka friends? Boku wa ka Saiya-jin no Ouji! I won't degrade myself in such a manner."  
  
I'm not going to do a thing about this. I'm just going to sleep, yup, sleep. I pulled the pillow closer to my ears and groaned, squeezing my eyes further shut. After not-listening to several more minutes of their fighting, I couldn't take it anymore and I sat up as well, the covers falling from my bare torso. I rubbed at my eyes.  
  
"Ohayo Bulma-san..."  
  
"Goku! Daijobu des ka?"  
  
"Hai. Daijobu. What's the racket about? You wanted to show me something?"  
  
Vegita huffed and crossed his arms, scowling to one side. I grinned at him. Bulma looked at each of us before smirking knowingly.  
  
"Don't worry, it can wait. I'll leave you two lovebirds alone."  
  
"Hey wait! Before you go, do you know what time it is?" I asked at the thought struck me. I think I had arrived in this world around three in the afternoon. Judging from the passing time, Vegita and I had started our battle around ten am, but I had no idea of when we had finished. And the events after hadn't helped my sense of timing either.  
  
"Let me see... about two am. Ja!" With a cheery smile and wave, she zipped out the door, slamming it again behind her. My mouth hung open. Two am? So na... time sure flew. I yawned. It seemed I was still tired. I lay back down, relaxing into the comfy bed. Vegita sighed, lying back down as well, snuggling up against me with his arm draped across my chest and his head cushioned on my shoulder. I felt my eyes closing soon, sleep again nagging at the corners of my mind. I held Vegita close, drifting towards unconsciousness.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued. 


	9. Chapter Eight

Part Eight  
  
  
  
I opened my eyes slowly as the room came into focus. It wasn't very bright, although a light gray light was dusting in through the windows. It was just before dawn I would think. I closed my eyes again with a groan and tried to turn over. But for a body pressing down on my chest I would have.  
  
I guess old habits never die; this would have been Monday if I hadn't switched. This was taking longer to adjust to than I thought. Damn... I kind of miss- no, can't think like that. Kaio-sama said I never could get my old body back; pining about it was just a waste of time.  
  
//Goku?//  
  
I started at the sleepy voice in my head. I looked down at the sleeping man in my arms and smiled fondly. I think it was safe to say I was in love. Heh. Who would have thought? He was a dream come true and... I'd give my life for him. The thought should have surprised me, but it didn't. I ran my fingers through his spiky hair holding him close to me.  
  
//Ohayo gozaimas, sleepyhead.//  
  
//Baka.// His head nuzzled under my chin, seeking more warmth.  
  
//You going to get up?//  
  
//Five more minutes...//  
  
I sniggered, reaching down to lightly brush his sides. He jerked upwards, gasping in surprise and laughter on his lips. Heh, heh, someone was ticklish! Well... very ticklish! I sat up as well, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.  
  
A rumble issued from my stomach, followed by a sheepish grin.  
  
"It's always your stomach, isn't it Kakarott?" Vegita snickered, poking me in the ribs.  
  
"Easy for you to say, I haven't eaten since yesterday morning!"  
  
Vegita raised his eyebrow. Oh yeah, he hadn't either. I flushed. I moved to get out of the bed, the covers slipping from my body, bringing to my attention that I was completely and gloriously nude. And the events that had transpired last night. Oooo..... Was I drooling? I think the flush covered most of my body now, quite a remarkable feat.  
  
A low whistle rose from the bed behind me, and I turned with a victory sign and a grin. Something I never would have done in my other life. I walked over to the chest of drawers and pulled out a gi and some underpants. Quickly slipping them on, I ran a hand through my wild hair trying to get it in order. It didn't work though. I glance behind me showed my mate had fallen back asleep, and was snoring lightly.  
  
He was beautiful, his muscular body relaxed, the covers accenting his frame, making him appear as innocent as a young child. A smile seemed fixed to my face as I backed out of the room slowly, trying not to make any noise to wake him.  
  
The halls were silent as I trod through them, the dull light making the spaces appear a shifting expanse. True to her nature, Bulma was still working in her lab, the bright lights temporarily blinding me as I stepped inside.  
  
"Goku!"  
  
"Ohayo Bulma-san."  
  
She bounced in front of me, juggling her baby and three clipboards. "Can you hold Trunks for a sec?"  
  
I assented and gently lifted him from Bulma's arms. He was remarkably light and I cradled him gently in the crook of my arm, being careful to mind his head. He seemed tuckered out; he had probably stayed up with Bulma all night. Poor thing. I rocked him as his eyes closed, humming to him as I did. He was soon asleep.  
  
It was amazing how much he looked like Vegita, from his eyes right down to his little nose. I think the only thing he received from Bulma in way of features was his hair. The light purple fuzz was about an inch or so and covered his entire scalp. I knew he was going to be a heartthrob when he grew up, but he was just adorable right now!  
  
Bulma was zipping around the lab, typing things into several large computers and consulting her clipboards minutely.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked as she passed me again.  
  
"I don't know if you remember me barging in on you last night. I finished the machine I was working on yesterday and tested it on myself. It was supposed to amplify chi energy without having to train endlessly. It worked... but it blew all the circuits in the lab and erased all my research right down to the very program."  
  
"That sucks."  
  
"Tell me about it. I'm just trying to reconstruct the data that was lost. Somehow I don't think it's feasible." She grimaced.  
  
That would be an understatement. I knew this from personal experience.  
  
"It was a good try though."  
  
"Yeah. Now maybe I'll be able to help you guys a bit more!"  
  
"With the proper training." I smiled, shifting the sleeping baby in my arms.  
  
"Bulma?" A raspy voice echoed through the lab. A short man with a small black cat on his shoulder walked slowly into the lab. He waved at us as he saw Bulma and myself and walked over.  
  
"Hey, Dad! What is it?"  
  
"That boy... Yamucha? He's here to see you." He smiled and nodded to himself as he spoke.  
  
"Oh great! Tell him I'll be there in a minute." Mr. Briefs nodded again and exited through the door that he came in by. Bulma turned to me, her eyes sparkling.  
  
"Here I'll take Trunks and get him to bed before I go meet Yamucha. You go get Vegita up, breakfast will be ready when you hit the kitchen."  
  
I assented, handing the small bundle over to her, said bundle emitting soft snoring sounds like his father as he was carried off to his bed. God he was cute! Heh, heh, now to check on Veggi-poo!  
  
Grinning like a mad woman... er.... man, I leapt up the stairs back to Vegita's bedroom. Maybe kawaii chibi Veggie-chan would still be asleep! ...no luck. Vegita was in the bathroom brushing his teeth... no sleeping Veggie watching for me. Mental pout. I walked into the bathroom and cuddled Vegita from behind, nuzzling his neck until he swatted at me in exasperation. He was fully dressed, again in his spandex, but he hadn't put on his body armor yet. His muscles were clearly defined by the revealing blue fabric, and it made his slender frame all that more attractive. There should be laws against spandex if everyone who wore it looked like my mate!  
  
//Goku...//  
  
//What?//  
  
//Stop that! I'm trying to brush my teeth!//  
  
//Awww but it's fun! Alright! Alright!// He started pinching my butt and I jumped away from him laughing. //Bulma said there's food in the kitchen.//  
  
//Good, we can eat then. I'm starving!//  
  
//This coming from the one who is always teasing me about my insatiable appetite?//  
  
//Baka.//  
  
I poked him again in the side, giggling as he growled as me and started chasing me down the stairs. I skidded into the kitchen only to crash into Yamucha and fall down in a heap of limbs.  
  
"Uh... morning?" I grinned as Vegita skidded into the lump of bodies on the floor.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued. 


	10. Chapter Nine

Part Nine  
  
"Goku? What's going on?" Yamucha spat Vegita's sock covered foot out of his mouth.  
  
"Get off of me, baka!" Vegita snarled, struggling against the weight of our tangled bodies. He only succeeded in tangling us up more.  
  
"Hey! Just who are you calling an idiot?" I tried in vain to extract myself from the tangle of limbs.  
  
"I'm not talking about you this time, Kakarott. Kuso, do you know where your hand actually is?"  
  
I blushed. Heh, heh, oops? "Gomen."  
  
After several more minutes of trial and error, we stood separately facing each other, glaring. Bulma was doubled over in laughter and even Trunks, who was seated in his highchair, was gurgling too.  
  
"Baka!" Vegita cuffed me in my head. "This is your fault!"  
  
"But Vegita," I whined, rubbing at my head. I turned the deadly puppy dog eyes at him. I could feel his resolve cracking. "I didn't do it on purpose."  
  
"Fine. But I get the first share of the eggs."  
  
Yamucha's mouth hung open. "I- is Vegita actually being civil? Or am I hearing things?"  
  
Bulma sauntered up behind him and slapped a friendly hand on his shoulder. "You don't know the half of it."  
  
Vegita turned a warning glare at Bulma who gave him a knowing wink. Yamucha was left staring around wildly and wondering how he had been left out of the loop this time.  
  
"So, what's the deal? What did I miss?"  
  
"Nothing much." I pulled up a chair and piled my plate with what was left of the eggs and sausages. After stuffing my face for several minutes, I paused to see everyone staring at me.  
  
"What?" I mumbled through my mouthful of food.  
  
Vegita huffed and crossed his arms. //Kakarott.did you forget about something?//  
  
//Not that I can recall, why?//  
  
//You were supposed to tell your friends about the new threat coming to earth. Remember now?//  
  
//Oh. yeah.// I flushed in embarrassment. "Sorry guys. Yamucha, I think you should get everyone for this, it would be better if you all heard it together."  
  
"Why? What's happening?"  
  
"We have a new enemy to fight."  
  
"'Tousan!" Came the joyful cry from beyond the door as it flew open and Gohan bounded in. I stood up with a smile as he tackled me with a hug.  
  
"Gomen. I haven't been able to get away from Okassan. She's been really mean since you left." He sniffled.  
  
I looked at Vegita over his head. "Once the divorce is final, you can come and live with me Gohan."  
  
Taking his hand gently, I led him to the living room, asking the others to give me a moment alone with him. Yamucha looked slightly confused but they assented, Bulma taking the job of bouncer near the entrance. Funny, she almost reminded me of Mr. T. Weird.  
  
Gohan sat down on the couch, and I sat down beside him. "Gohan. How would you feel if I loved someone other than your mother?"  
  
He looked at me in confusion. "Well, I'd try and like them, if they made you happy. Why are you asking me this?"  
  
I sighed and looked at the ceiling. "It's a long story but. I'm in love with Vegita."  
  
"It's about time."  
  
I looked at him, gaping openly. "Wha.?" Where did that come from?  
  
He grinned and hugged me. "I've known for a while you liked him, Tousan. Does he know?"  
  
"Yeah, he does."  
  
"Good. I'm happy for you, Tousan. Does this make him my new Okassan?" He asked with an impish grin.  
  
I burst out laughing and ruffled his hair. "Maybe. you'll have to ask him. I wonder what he'll say."  
  
"Kakarott!!" Vegita bellowed from the kitchen. Oh well, got my answer. I stifled a few giggles. Man, was I in a good mood! My mate came stomping in to the living room dragging a certain blue haired woman who was trying desperately to put him in a headlock. I face faulted.  
  
"Get her off me!" Was he whining? Or growling? Gohan dissolved in giggles. Yamucha was still looking around in confusion. The coupe de grace came when Bulma decided to take a chunk out of poor Veggie's head. Chomp. "YAHHHHHHH! KAKAROTT!!!"  
  
I took pity on him and dragged Bulma off. She held on with her teeth. There were tears in Vegita's eyes as he held on to his hair.  
  
"Let go! Let go!" I finally got her off with a loud pop, sending us flying into the wall at the other side of the room. Everyone in the room scuttled to the far side, hunched over in fear. Gohan finally got up the nerve and poked her with a stick.  
  
"She's out cold." He announced.  
  
"Thank Kami. What in the world made her do that?" I held Vegita, rubbing his poor abused scalp. Yamucha stuttered, pointing at us.  
  
"What the, G- Goku? Wha- wha- what the heck are you doing?"  
  
I looked at him. "I'm holding Vegita, what does it look like I'm doing?"  
  
"B- but. He's Vegita!"  
  
"So?"  
  
Gohan spoke up before I could. "Oh, Tousan and Vegita-san are going to get married, and Vegita's going to be my new Okassan."  
  
A shocked expression passed over Vegita's face. Yamucha fainted. Trunks yowled. I stared. Oh, that was a very good way to break the ice. I couldn't keep the grin from my face; it was just too funny!  
  
"Vegita? Daijobu ka?"  
  
He stared at me. Then he stared at the sheepishly grinning Gohan. And then he sighed, resigned, and shrugged. "Aa. Daijobu."  
  
"I thought you'd be a bit angry to have the subject discussed so openly. you're not upset about being called Okassan?"  
  
He sighed again before turning to Gohan. "Just don't call me that in public."  
  
"Hai, Okassan." He grinned at him. And for a moment, Vegita grinned back. Man, I'm so lucky!  
  
Small movements from the other side of the room called our attention back to Bulma, who was awake. with red glowing eyes? We all gulped nervously, backing away slowly. With a snarl, she leapt at us and we ran screaming out of the house, leaving Trunks with Mr. Briefs for safety and Yamucha. oops. I think we forgot about him. A scream sounded from the house as Bulma dragged Yamucha to her bedroom. Did she have a TAIL?  
  
We sighed in relief from our position in the air as is became apparent that she wasn't following us.  
  
"What do you think happened?" Gohan asked.  
  
"The aliens?" I offered, looking around. "It could be possible. Remember what happened with Garlic Jr. and his black water mist?"  
  
Gohan looked at me oddly. "You weren't here when Garlic Jr. attacked. How did you know?"  
  
Uh. I looked to Vegita for help. //Should I tell him?//  
  
Vegita shook his head slightly in a negative answer. I nodded briefly.  
  
"I heard about it from Piccolo. I'm proud of how you took care of him, son." I fluffed his hair again and hugged him. "Now we need to tell the others of the new threat, the aliens may already be here."  
  
Gohan nodded and we started flying to Kame House.  
  
  
  
Over the endless blue of the ocean, a seagull cried as we passed it; we drew closer to our destination. Vegita had been silent the entire trip, contemplative. I didn't press him and gave him the space he needed to think.  
  
The island appeared at the edge of the horizon and we put on a burst of speed to quickly end our journey.  
  
I saw a small figure waving at us from the beach, and I waved back. We touched down on the sand, Krillin running towards us.  
  
"Goku! How are you feeling?"  
  
I smiled. "I'm fine. And you?"  
  
"Hai, hai. I'm fine. You'll never guess what happened though!" He beamed.  
  
"You have a girlfriend?"  
  
"Eh? Are you psychic? Never mind, though you'll never guess who!"  
  
I looked over his shoulder as Juuhachico emerged from Master Roshi's house. "I think I have an idea."  
  
Krillin followed my gaze. "Oh. so much for the surprise. What do you think of her?"  
  
I slapped him on the shoulder. "I think she's great. I wish you both luck, but this isn't the reason I came here."  
  
"Why then?"  
  
I sighed. "There's a new threat."  
  
"NANI? But we just finished with Cell!"  
  
"Hai, I know. But Kaio-sama spoke with me about it, and he says that it's stronger than Cell. I wanted to let you know about it; we may need everybody this time."  
  
Krillin glanced at Juuhachico. "I don't know, Goku. I wasn't even able to follow your movements this last time, I may just get in the way."  
  
"Don't be such a coward. I'll go with you." Juuhachico walked up behind Krillin. "There's sure to be some minions or whatever, right?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Well then, there should be enough of them to go around." She had a really good point.  
  
"There's a problem though. I don't know when they will get here. For all we know they may already be here." I explained. "Kaio-sama said it would be about another week or so, but the media is already tracking their ship.  
  
"So. it seems that at best it would be several days before they land. Does anyone here know where Piccolo is?"  
  
Krillin shrugged. "I haven't seen him around. Maybe he's at Kami's Lookout."  
  
"And Mirai Trunks?"  
  
Everyone but Vegita looked at me strangely. "Who's he?" Krillin asked. "Isn't Bulma's kid named Trunks?"  
  
It appears that there is another imperfection in this dimension. I sighed. "Ok then, Tien and Chow-tsu? Maybe we should just leave them out of this one. Yamucha's at Capsule Corp with Bulma."  
  
Vegita was standing quietly to my right, his arms crossed in his classic brooding stance.  
  
//Are you okay?//  
  
//Yes, I'm thinking. It wouldn't be that bad to have a family, would it?/  
  
//You already have one, koibito. You have me... and Gohan.//  
  
Vegita looked slightly startled as he glanced at me, and I felt a warmth pulse through our link. I smiled slightly as I turned back to the group who was staring at me oddly. A confused Goku look passed across my face as I stared back at them.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, Goku." Krillin stuttered. "Aren't we going to get Piccolo?"  
  
"Nah, but we should stay in touch until the aliens come. Piccolo will show up without us bothering him."  
  
"Something's different about you, Goku." Krillin looked at me oddly. "I just don't know what."  
  
"It's nothing major, right?" The phrase earned me another round of odd looks.  
  
//GOKU!!!!// The mental shout rang through my head. I clutched my ears in pain.  
  
"Kaio-sama! You don't have to yell!" I pleaded.  
  
//The aliens are coming! They'll be on earth within the hour!!!//  
  
"NANI?!" I gaped. "Doko?"  
  
//New York City!//  
  
To Be Continued. 


	11. Chapter Ten

Part Ten  
  
  
  
"New York City? In the United States?" But. but that was where I used to live.  
  
//That's not all. The aliens have been here before! This is an invasion force that's coming; Thousands upon thousands upon thousands of their best troops, although, there is one warrior that commands them all. He is who I told you about earlier.//  
  
Oh. My. God. How was this possible? I mentally reached to Vegita for support, my face probably paling.  
  
//Their main officers are here on Earth. No one knows how he or she managed to infiltrate so subtly, they don't even know when they got here. What I do know is that their planet was destroyed badly in a civil war and they need a new planet to occupy or they will die out. They chose earth.//  
  
"Are you sure?" I asked. Kaio-sama had a dubious reputation about supplying information. More often than not, it was wrong.  
  
//Positive!//  
  
I relayed what Kaio-sama said to the others and waited for their reactions. Vegita was the first to speak.  
  
"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm going." He glared at the assembled warriors and came to stand by my side. I smiled weakly at him.  
  
"Any other takers?"  
  
"I'm in." Juuhachico drawled, nudging Krillin with her foot to do the same. He did as well after a few minutes.  
  
"Great. I knew I could count on you." I smiled at them.  
  
"Tousan?" Gohan tugged on my arm. "What about me? I want to go too!"  
  
He looked so earnest, wide-eyed and pleading, I knelt down and hugged him. "Of course you can, Gohan. Just promise to run and hide if the fighting gets too intense."  
  
"I promise, Tousan."  
  
"Good, then we're set. Let's go."  
  
"Nan de to?"  
  
I turned towards the sound of the sleepy voice coming from inside the cabin. "Roshi-sensei?"  
  
"Hai, hai, hic!" His sunglasses askew, and his clothing rumpled, the little old man stumbled into the daylight as drunk as I had ever seen him. Vegita turned his nose up in disgust, turning his back to him.  
  
"Roshi-san. why are you drinking?" I scratched my head. "Shouldn't you be watching TV right now?"  
  
"An why would I do that?" He slurred.  
  
"Because, your favorite show is on."  
  
"Lucky!" With a puff of smoke, Roshi vanished inside the house.  
  
"Goku, how do you know what programs Roshi-sensei watches?" Krillin asked suspiciously. I raised an eyebrow at him at the same time a disappointed yowl sounded from the interior of the house.  
  
"I don't." I said, blinking innocently. I think Vegita almost smiled too, but I suppose he didn't want to damage his image. "Doesn't everyone like the teletubbies?"  
  
After we got everything sorted out, we headed back to Capsule Corp to retrieve Yamucha from Bulma and try and figure out what to do about the new threat. Krillin and Juuhachico went also, so when our little group of five landed, it was with great apprehension that we looked around for any sign of Bulma, who had gone psycho earlier. We had to explain to Krillin and his girlfriend about how Bulma had acted before venturing into the house timidly.  
  
We first checked in with Mr. Briefs, who still had Trunks with him. He had been joined by his wife by now, afterwards we proceeded to enter the main house that was how sporting several large holes. The house was empty, our steps echoing along the halls as Vegita and I tiptoed up to the second floor. We had split up to cover more ground, Gohan staying with the Briefs and Krillin and Juuhachico searching on the bottom floor.  
  
After several empty rooms we came across Bulma's bedroom. There were strange sounds coming from it, and I blushed as I realized what they were. Grabbing Vegita's arm, I tucked him over my shoulder and ran until I couldn't hear anything else. I leaned against the wall of the empty corridor, and tried to catch my breath. My face was burning, I was flushing so badly, but as I looked towards Vegita he was only smirking.  
  
"What, Kakarott? The sounds of someone having sex are too much for you?"  
  
At his husky, seductive whisper, the blood pooled in my face abruptly went to my groin. I'm sure there must have been some left in my face, because the temperature of my brow must have tripled to my chagrin.  
  
"N- no." My eyes widened and my words trickled off as Vegita rounded on me and shoved me against the wall, rubbing his body slowly against my own. I moaned softly as his lips found my own, and my hands seemed to move of their own volition as they trailed softly down my mate's back to brush against his buttocks.  
  
"I like you like this, Kakarott. Almost as much as last night in bed." He murmured against my lips. All I could do was whimper and hold him tighter as he ground his groin against my own.  
  
"We can't do this now, Vegita. Remember, the aliens."  
  
".can wait." He finished for me, burying his head in the junction on my neck and licking the bond mark there. A slight suction, and pleasure lanced from the spot, his fingers coming to rub lightly against what remained of my tail. I couldn't believe the reactions of my body, and the mind numbing pleasure that Vegita was able to cause.  
  
I moved my hands to thread through Vegita's hair, becoming impatient and reversing our positions before devouring my little mate's mouth.  
  
"I love your taste, Vegita." I breathed. Rubbing my cheek against his own, I nibbled along his jaw, sucking in a few spots as my hands worked under his clothing to massage across his skin. "Kami!"  
  
"It would be 'Dende' now wouldn't it?" A cold voice cut in from the side. We both turned in shock to see Chichi there, her arms folded and narrowed eyes glowing purple. "What the hell are you doing, Goku?"  
  
To Be Continued. 


	12. Chapter Eleven

CHAPTER 11 Oh. My. God. What the hell was she doing here? And what was with her eyes? Was she possessed or something? Unconsciously I shoved Vegita behind me, all thoughts of sex pushed aside, as I placed myself in the path of her wrath. Heh heh, I rhymed! "Well, Chichi, it would appear to me that I was kissing my husband." "Your husband? Did you fall and hit your head again? A good whack with my frying pan ought to bring you around!" She advanced towards me threateningly, and her pan rose steadily into the air. I backed away as she drew closer gulping audibly. "Look now, Chichi! You've never been there for me my entire life and just a few days ago you kicked me out of my own house after I risked my life to save the world! Now I don't know about you, but in a court that doesn't constitute normal marital behavior!" That got her. She just stood there staring stupidly at me slack jawed as I went on with the legal jargon. Heh, didn't think I knew any of this did you? I snickered mentally. "So now I suppose I should let you know that I'm filing for a divorce in person rather than through the mail like I was going to." "What?" She screeched at me. "You will do no such thing! Hell, you probably don't even know what a divorce is seeing as you thought marriage was food!" I narrowed my eyes. "Just because I'm naive doesn't mean I'm a complete idiot! And you have no right to order me around!" "So then you're just going to leave Gohan then? What do you think he'll turn into without his father? Kami! What if he turns out to be a young hoodlum in a gang like you?" Ok bitch, that was the last straw. Off to the looney farm with ya, they certainly won't let you live in public. Yeah, cuz you're a public hazard! To quote the lovable vampire from a certain TV show, 'Yer a loopy bint'! Grr! "You know, Chichi, you're insane." I grinned despite myself. which probably looked a little nasty since I was still scowling. Go me. Vegita was in shock; I have no idea why. Maybe because said escapee from the asylum interrupted our make-out session. Well this was fun. "Goku. we can get you help! I don't know what that nasty little man has done to you, but I can help!" Eh? Blink, blink. Did she just pull a Relena? I looked slowly over to Vegita, right eyebrow raised. He took one look at my face and burst out laughing, actually doubling over and clutching at his stomach. Maybe I could get my own sitcom. or at least a place on Jerry Springer. "Look, Chichi, I really don't have the time for this. I'm filing for a divorce and that's final. And before we leave there was just one thing I wanted to ask you." "Yes, Goku my love?" She batted her eyes at me. Her eyes. I am now mentally scarred for life. "Did you forget to take your medication today? Or did you just snap?" A howl of rage burst from her lips as she jumped at me, talons spread. Wait a minute.. Talons? I kept myself in front of Vegita as I grabbed her arms and twisted them behind her back. With a strength she never could have gained naturally, she tore free of my grip and launched herself at me again. "You arrogant prick! How dare you cheat on me! I'm your wife! You love me!" I slugged her, sending her through a wall. "Sorry to break the news, but I never loved you. Oh well, maybe like a sister, but that is so over!" She came at me again, growling. "Stop it! I don't want to hurt you! Oh wait.. I do. Never mind." I blinked. Something was seriously off with her. After keeping her hands busy for a few minutes I saw an opening and hit her on the back of her neck, knocking her unconscious. "Vegita! Are you okay?" I turned back to my mate. He blinked up at me through his tears of laughter. "Okay? The look on your face." He dissolved into another fit of giggles. Huh? Was it just me or was everyone going wacky today? Wasting no time, I tied up the demon-bitch and raced to get the rest of the gang.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	13. Chapter Twelve

CHAPTER 12  
  
  
  
Several hours after I had taken my well-deserved Advil, we were in one of Bulma's air cars en route to New York, USA. Vegita and I were sitting in the back with Gohan, Juuhachico was driving up in the front with Krillin, and Piccolo was flying outside. He had shown up right as we were about to leave, and gave his usual speech. which is to quote, "Hn."  
  
Vegita was meditating, looking very intimidating, only offset by the fact that Gohan had curled up on his lap. I smiled gently at the cute picture they made. It was amazing that Gohan had taken to him so fast, well, except for the fact that he had always idolized him a bit. Vegita emitted a soft snore. and I realized that he was actually sleeping. I almost face faulted.  
  
With a small grin, I rose and stretched, walking in the ample space to the front.  
  
"How soon do you think we'll arrive, Juuhachico?" I asked in a low voice, leaning on the back of Krillin's chair. He was meditating also. but I think he fell asleep in the middle of it as well. I guess there is something about car rides that makes people sleepy.  
  
"We're just about there now. You can see the skyline up ahead." She inclined her head towards the horizon.  
  
"So ka. Arigato, Juu-chan." I grinned.  
  
"Baka." Even though her expression didn't change, her tone was playful.  
  
I tiptoed back to where my mate and son were resting. Sitting down beside them again, I contemplated waking them up. Should I wait ten more minutes? Grinning I shook Vegita's shoulder. The again, why should I wait when I could see the expression on my love's face when he saw how he was holding Gohan?  
  
"Kakarott?" Came the sleepy mumble.  
  
"Hai, Veggie-chan. We're almost there."  
  
"Don't call me that." He grumbled, before reaching up with his free hand to rub his eyes. He froze as he felt the weight on his belly. Looking down slowly, he saw Gohan's tousled hair touch his chin as his head snuggled into his chest. I waited nearby with a grin on my face.  
  
Blood rushed to his face as he flushed in embarrassment. Looking around quickly to see if anyone else saw him, he quickly relaxed when he saw no one looking at him. Almost as swiftly, he turned to glare at me.  
  
"What?" I was confused.  
  
//Why is your brat sleeping on me?// He growled through our mental link. A rush of understanding followed. He didn't want to be thought of as weak in the other's eyes.  
  
//Vegita, no one will judge you! It's touching that he cares about you enough to cuddle.// I projected a mental grin. //Besides.I think you look so cute like that Veggie-chan!//  
  
He flushed again and looked down. After an internal debate, his gaze returned to me. //So.a family, ne?//  
  
I smiled softly. I seemed to be doing that a lot nowadays. //Hai. A family.//  
  
I sat down next to him again, and pulled him gently into my arms. //So. when should we tell the others? Only Gohan, Bulma, and Yamucha know that we're married... or at least engaged. Chichi doesn't count, she's insane.//  
  
Vegita giggled mentally. //Insane she is. Just wait till we invite her to the wedding.//  
  
I looked down at him in surprise. "Wedding?" I whispered. He leaned further into me with a sigh. Before I could question him further, Juuhachico called out we were landing. Sighing, I helped him to his feet, waking Gohan up in the process.  
  
"Tousan? Okassan?" He blinked slowly.  
  
"Hai, we're right here." Vegita said softly. My eyebrows touched my hairline. Whoa. He was really being serious about this. Well why wouldn't he be? He never was one to take anything lightly. I felt an overwhelming tide of love for him, and I swept him up into my embrace.  
  
My family.  
  
Those words had a nice ring to them. Unable to savor the moment for long, the aircraft rattled slightly as Juuhachico set it down. Krillin yawned loudly as he awakened, turning to give his girlfriend a kiss.  
  
Gohan giggled slightly, muffling the sound behind his hands. Vegita's mouth twitched a bit, and I could tell he was trying not to smile.  
  
"Guys! Now is not the time to make out!" I called loudly after I cleared my throat. Not that I wouldn't have made out with Vegita is the chance had presented itself. Vegita projected his own amusement at me though our bond, and I grinned. I could act like a hypocrite anytime I wanted to. sorta. Krillin broke away with a blush.  
  
"Gomen."  
  
"Don't worry, I understand." I winked at him. "But we have to fix this mess as soon as possible, ne?"  
  
The doors to the cargo area opened and my family and I stepped down silently. Amazing what those two words did to my emotions. I wanted to cry and dance at the same time!  
  
"So how far are we from New York, Juuhachico?"  
  
"Um." She paused a moment to look around. "Ten minutes, that way."  
  
Twenty minutes later, we were walking along the sidewalks of Manhattan, our weird looking group drawing odd looks and stares from the pedestrians. Vegita, true to his character, was glaring at everyone with his arms folded across his chest. Juuhachico and Krillin were walking slightly ahead while Gohan and Vegita were on either side of me. Gohan was looking around him in delight at the displays in the windows, and I couldn't help but smile at his adorable behavior.  
  
"Tousan? Are we there yet?" Gohan pleaded. Knowing the attention span children his age have, I sighed in frustration. Even though I was older, I felt the same way.  
  
"I have no idea, Gohan." The walking seemed to be endless. I wanted to fly because my feet had begun to hurt, but the attention that would bring would be opposite to what we needed at the moment. I groaned mentally.  
  
//Vegita.do you have any idea of where the aliens are going to land?// I whined.  
  
//Baka. why don't you just contact your Kai that always tells those awful jokes?//  
  
//AWFUL?// I clutched my head in pain as King Kai's voice thundered through it.//My jokes are NOT AWFUL!//  
  
Vegita sneered, scattering a few of the people near us. //What? I'm only telling the truth.//  
  
//Vegita!// I admonished him, trying to smooth things over before they got out of hand. //Kaio-sama, do you know where the aliens are landing?//  
  
//Of course I do!//  
  
I tapped the two in front on the shoulders and turned our group down an ally. //Ok, where are they?//  
  
//Oh. there seems to be another mistake.// My eye twitched. Not. Again.  
  
//What. Mistake?// I ground out.  
  
//Eh. there is only one alien.//  
  
//One? All of this for ONE lousy alien?// God. AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! I screamed mentally. Vegita flinched. I guess I was a little loud..  
  
//Calm down, Jun!//  
  
//I AM CALM!!!//  
  
"Tousan?" Gohan tugged on my gi.  
  
"It's ok, Gohan. I'm just talking to Kaio-sama." My eye was still twitching. Krillin was looking at me with an odd look on his face.  
  
"What?" I growled.  
  
"Nothing!" He gulped nervously. I felt sorry for snapping at him, but this was just too much!  
  
//Where. Is. The. Alien. Landing?//  
  
//Um.//  
  
//.?//  
  
//He's right behind you.//  
  
I turned. to come face to face with a giant, bald, Saiya-jin. "Nappa? All this was about NAPPA?"  
  
I let loose a string of curses that even made Vegita flinch.  
  
"Vegita. It's good to see you again." He smirked.  
  
Vegita just looked at him in astonishment. "How? You're dead!"  
  
"Well. let's just say I pulled a few strings." He seemed to notice me for the first time. "You. Why aren't you dead?"  
  
I smirked at him. Kami! This was going to be fun. "It's complicated."  
  
"You are of no concern to me. Vegita, why don't you come back? There is a space pod ready for you; I'll even forget that you killed me before." He looked down at me, condescendingly.  
  
Eh? I was again confused. Could. could it be. Nappa had a crush on MY Vegita? My eyes narrowed.  
  
"Really, Nappa. You always were dull! If I wanted you around I the first place, why would I bother killing you?" Vegita sneered at him. He was standing by my side, and he had thrust Gohan behind him in an effort to conceal him from the... well, I would say danger, but I think that it would be an overstatement.  
  
Nappa got a really pathetic look on his face, and it almost seemed like he was groveling while he was standing. Weird.  
  
"Please, Vegita! I'll do anything! Why can't we go back to the good old days?" Good old days? Yeesh. This guy really was brain dead.  
  
"Look, you overgrown buffoon, go back to hell before I send you there again."  
  
I sent my mate a hearty chuckle at the moron's brainpower. He was still trying to figure that last one out.  
  
"Fine, Vegita, you leave me no choice."  
  
From his armor, he pulled a small black box with a button on it. He pressed the button. Nothing happened. I looked over to Vegita.  
  
"Do you want the honors, or should I?"  
  
"I'd be delighted, Kakarott. Or How about mop-top over there?" He gazed at Krillin pointedly. Krillin gulped nervously.  
  
"Me?"  
  
Vegita smirked again. "Even you could beat up this moron at this point."  
  
Krillin looked from him, to myself, and back again. "If you're sure."  
  
"Knock it off!" Nappa growled. Three seconds later, he was lying on the wet pavement trying to catch his breath.  
  
"You were right, Vegita. It looks like his power hasn't increased at all. I wonder what Kaio-sama," I let my words drip with sarcasm. "Was so worried about."  
  
Vegita and I watched with Gohan and Juuhachico as Krillin kicked the crap out of the ugly bald Saiya-jin. It was over almost before it had begun.  
  
"V-Vegi-ta." Nappa moaned. A disgusted look crossed Vegita's face.  
  
"You are as pathetic now as you were when you died." He turned his back and started walking away.  
  
"Fine then." Nappa smirked weakly through his missing teeth and blood loss. "Have it your way. I tried to be nice."  
  
Oi vey. Nice? As I turned to kill him, I saw a flash out of the corner of my eye. What was that? I turned back to Nappa in shock.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"A little present for you, traitor. Lord Frieza will see to your punishment." As I stood in mute horror, I saw the ship swoop down until we could almost see the details on the hull. A cold feeling of dread washed through my system.  
  
"Vegita! Gohan!" I threw myself at them, trying to knock them out of the way of the laser beam.  
  
In the blink of an eye, all the time it took Vegita to look back at me in confusion, the beam of light cut a path through them. I stared in horror at the spot where they had been but seconds before. No. Oh god... I couldn't feel him anymore. The place in my mind where his presence had been. was gone.  
  
"Goku?" Krillin gulped. I turned to him, tears starting to stream down my cheeks. There were men surrounding us now, probably from the ship, but I didn't care. With a roar I charged them, heavy blows battering them through the brick of buildings, crushing maiming. How dare they. my family!  
  
As I turned to wreck my vengeance on another of their number, I felt something hit the back of my neck. I reached behind to feel what happened, and my hand came away bloody. Gods..  
  
My vision blurred and everything grew dark, my consciousness fading along with my will to fight. The last thing I saw was Krillin's blank stare as he hit the concrete beside me.  
  
Vegita..  
  
To Be Continued. 


	14. Chapter Thirteen

CHAPTER 13  
  
Everything was dark. Where was I? Where was Vegita? A cold, sick feeling twisted through my gut as I started to remember what had happened. Vegita! Gohan! My family. they were dead. I couldn't feel their life force anymore. I came back to myself slowly, tears flooding my eyes and marring my vision. I wanted nothing more than to be left alone, to sink back into that blessed oblivion that border lined on death. As I was about to achieve my wish, a hot searing pain shot through my right side, and sadistic laughter cadenced around me.  
  
"Ah. poor little monkey! Look at how helpless it is!" Frieza? He was alive? I forced my eyes open, and choked back my scream of pain as the harsh light illuminated my retina. I was strapped to a metal board, probably in a lab, under a bright light that might have been used for interrogation. I closed my eyes as the pain became too much to bear.  
  
"I thought we had taken care of you, but then again, this will be so much more fun. However did you manage to escape the wish of the dragon?"  
  
I growled at his irritating voice, trying to test the strength of my bonds.  
  
"Oh no, little monkey, I don't think that is going to work." He tsked at me as if I were a child.  
  
He was right, and I hated it! The metal bands held firm, and my body went limp after my reserve strength wore out.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Merely suppressed your chi. It hurts, doesn't it?" The pain sliced through me again, as he drew a scalpel down my arm, carefully avoiding my major arteries. I bit through my lip in an attempt to go without making a sound.  
  
"A taste of what I went through, after you destroyed my life."  
  
"You destroyed your own life!" I growled.  
  
"Fool!" He backhanded me, drawing blood from my already damaged lips. "You'll see what it was like, having your body torn apart while you watch!" He punctuated his words by twisting the bone in my leg until it broke. This time I could not contain my screams.  
  
  
  
Hours later, my body was a broken wreck, every major and minor bone broken in several places. I'm sure that most of the damage was compound; the pain was too much for the fractures to have been clean. For some reason, he had spared my face, devoting all his attention to my lower body. My throat was too torn to scream again, and I just lay there, praying for death.  
  
Every moment was torture now, even though he had stopped, it hurt to breath, it hurt to live. With weary, red-rimmed eyes I stared straight ahead at the bleak ceiling.  
  
If only Vegita where here.  
  
The sentence hung in my mind. If only he were here with me, I'd suffer through anything to be by his side. And Gohan. He died before he had even begun to live. It was all my fault.  
  
Tears that I did not know I had left dripped slowly down my cheeks. While I had lacked the strength of mind to preserve my honor with ritual death, now I lacked the physical strength to do so. I was unable to join my mate.  
  
As I heard my torturer return to the chamber, I shrank further into myself, tuning out everything as I retreated into my mind.  
  
"Wakie, wakie, little monkey." His taunting voice called to me. Fear lanced through my veins in its wake. "Time to play."  
  
"No." Against my will, the word escaped my lips. It would only serve to further anger my captor, and cause him to inflict more damage on me.  
  
"Oh yes."  
  
//KAMI!!!! Vegita!!!// I cried mentally as he gleefully tore into me again, peeling back skin on my hands to remove muscle.  
  
//Goku! Jun! Be strong!// I blinked through my pain. //Don't worry, my love, I'll find a way to get you through this!//  
  
Vegita? My heart skipped a beat as I recognized the presence in my mind. //Vegita!//  
  
My strength gave out for good, and I felt myself sinking into the darkness that was bordering my vision.  
  
//No! Hold on!//  
  
The world around me collapsed as I felt myself torn from the reality I had come to accept. //Vegita! Don't leave me.//  
  
For a brief period of time, I drifted, the pain blessedly gone. Then my essence was rudely shoved into a container, a vassal, or you could also say a body. I could feel my new body change, bulk up to match my previous one, my synapses still sore from the ordeal I had been put through as they grafted to the neural pathways of this body. Then it was over, and I opened my eyes wearily. What had Vegita done?  
  
I found myself looking at a dark ally, garbage heaped around it in piles. Several drunken people were passed out along the wall, there was even one by my feet. Suddenly everything clicked. I looked down at the clothes I was wearing. My shirt had been torn, revealing pert breasts, and my pants had also been torn from me and were lying next to me on the ground. I was back in my old body.  
  
//Vegita?// I reached out mentally for my mate. //VEGITA?//  
  
There was no response. Oh god. I was too far away, and the bond was too new. was he alive? Was he able to hear me, but unable to contact me back?  
  
I pushed myself to my feet, heedless of my state of undress. My body felt weird to me. I suppose that is natural, since I had grown accustomed to my larger, male body. I shakily placed one foot in front of another. The best thing that I could do was go to my mother's house and change, then try and discover how I could get back. Vegita would need my help if had been captured by Frieza, and the more I though about it, the more plausible it seemed. The beam of light was probably a transporter beam and they were probably being held in cells that suppressed their chi.  
  
God. if did to them what he did to me, I am going to rip his little head from his shoulders before he can even think about hurting another again.  
  
"Where you going, bitch?" The slurred voice cut into my thoughts. I looked around trying to place it. Rounding on the man struggling to his feet behind me, I growled audibly as I recognized the man who had raped me.  
  
"Bitch? Oh you are SO going to pay for ruining this outfit, bub." I sneered at him.  
  
He shoved me up against the wet wall of the ally, his alcohol-laden breath wafting into my face. "What are you going to do, little pretty? Beg like the bitch you are!"  
  
He tried force a sloppy kiss onto my mouth. That was the last straw. I drove my fist into his gut, sending him flying into the opposite brick wall. I looked down at my hand in amazement. It seemed that I had retained the power of the Saiya-jin I had fused with. My eyes widened in further respect as I realized what I could accomplish.  
  
"Bitch!" The drunk had recovered and was trying to beat me into submission. Oh well, too bad for him. It didn't seem to be working. I smirked and dodged every one of his ill-aimed blows, waiting until I had regained enough control of my energy to blast him. I drew on Goku's knowledge and formed a chi sphere in my right hand.  
  
"See you in hell." I sneered at him. He had only a second, as he dimly comprehended his fate before the ball struck him and incinerated his body. As good as that had felt, I had used up most of the power in my body, leaving me weak and tired. I dragged myself to the door of the club and leaned against it heavily. Too much, too soon. or so the saying goes. I closed my eyes briefly as the world started to swim.  
  
"Jun? Oh my god, Jun! Are you okay?" I could dimly hear the concerned voice through the pain of my being.  
  
"Aa. Daijobu." I muttered, forgetting to speak English.  
  
I could feel my body being lifted up and cradled to a firm chest, then passed out as my last bit of energy left me.  
  
  
  
I blinked muzzily as I came too. I was on a lumpy bed in a small room, with several IV's sticking from my arms and dressed in, horror of horror, a hospital gown. My eye twitched. As I turned my head to try and find a bit more comfort, the door to the room opened, and. er. my mother came in.  
  
"Jun! How dare you go to a club like that! You know that you are underage! You could have been killed!" She screeched. I winced at the volume.  
  
"Mother, I'm fine."  
  
"Fine? You were raped! Now how will you be able to get into a decent college? " Oi vey. Again with the college speech. And I didn't miss this because? I sighed, and looked at the ceiling. I miss Vegita.  
  
".You look at me when I'm talking to you!"  
  
I glared at her, sending her a step back in shock. I looked down at the IV's in my arms and I wanted to rip them out one by one. I could feel my energy reserves were starting to replenish, but at the rate that it was going, it would be several months until I was up to par. I sighed, my anger draining like water.  
  
"Mother. I want to go home." I asked, wearily. She stood there gaping for a moment before she went to get a nurse's opinion.  
  
"If she takes it easy for a few days, I think that it would be fine to release her." My doctor said. "She is healing much faster than would be expected, and she didn't receive that many injuries in the first place. Make sure that she drinks lots of fluids and takes these pills twice a day for two weeks."  
  
He placed a small bottle in my mother's hand and gave her a slip of paper for her to sign.  
  
"Can I have some clothes?" I asked, politely.  
  
  
  
I sighed, resting on my old bed, in my old room. I had slept for a while yesterday, but I had woken early and hadn't been able to go back to sleep for an hour. Contrary to her usual behavior, my mother wouldn't let me go to school for the rest of the day, and had brought me my lunch in bed. It only consisted of some broth and crackers, but it's the thought that counts, right? It didn't help that I had received the Saiya-jin appetite along with the healing factor, and my stomach was growling horribly.  
  
I was already well enough to walk around; in fact, the only thing wrong was my low chi energy. I had also discovered that I had a tail now. The genetic change as I entered my body must have stimulated the cells into development. I sighed flopping onto my stomach, my tail swishing lazily at the air behind me. I was so bored.  
  
Pushing myself to my feet, I walked over to the full-length mirror in my closet. My body, although it had been lean before, was now heavily muscled. I had a well-toned abdomen, and as I flexed my biceps, I couldn't help but grin madly. My legs were the same, and though my muscles were larger, they were still streamlined, giving my body the elegance of a dancer.  
  
In short, I was one drool-worthy package. If only Vegita could see me. I shook my morbid thoughts away as I continued to flex, turning it into a kata.  
  
I tired quickly of that sport, and turned my attention to the closet. I tore into it looking for some decent clothes, finally finding some baggy exercise pants and a long black t-shirt. Yes, these would do nicely.  
  
I glanced at the clock. Almost seven AM. I'm going to be late for school! I shrugged quickly into my clothes, tied my sneakers, and slung my backpack over my shoulder. Running down the stairs, I ran into my mother making breakfast in the kitchen.  
  
"Jun, just where do you think you are going?" She crossed her arms at me.  
  
"School. I'm going to be later!" I shoveled all the eggs into my mouth, inhaled the bacon and orange juice, and kissed her on her cheek. Her brows rose slightly.  
  
"Are you sure you'll be able to handle it?"  
  
"I'm fine." I smiled slightly at her. "If I get tired, I'll come home right away. I just want to forget that this ever happened, and the best thing to do is just continue with my life, right?"  
  
I shoved a Tupperware container with leftovers in it into my backpack and took off out the door. "See you later!"  
  
Once outside, I saw the bus at the bus stop and I waved for it to wait, shouting to get the driver's attention. I broke into a run as I saw the doors close and as I skidded up to the stop, it was already moving.  
  
I scowled. I'll bet they thought this was funny. I'll show them. I ran around the corner or the street making sure no one was around with my chi sense and leapt into the air. I was at the high school before I knew it, and I landed at the back before the bell could ring. Stretching a bit to loosen my muscles, I trotted around to the front to blend in with the teeming masses and get bustled off to class.  
  
//Vegita. I'll find a way to you! I promise!//  
  
  
  
To Be Continued. 


	15. Chapter Fourteen

CHAPTER 14  
  
  
  
I was already regretting my decision to go to school by mid-morning, as the history teacher droned on about turn of the century America. She read from the text in front of the class, making notations sometimes on the blackboard with chalk if she thought that a section was important enough.  
  
Drawing little Vegita heads in my notebook served to pass the time until I was called on to answer a question. I did so easily, returning my attention to my doodles. My energy was low again; the early flight to school had been slightly beyond my capabilities at the moment. What amazed me was how easy it was to use the techniques I had learned on the alternate earth, once you saw past the depleted stores of my chi that is. Then again, I should probably stop using my chi, and let myself fully recover. If I pulled any more stunts like the one this morning, I could see myself bed- ridden for some time.  
  
I sighed and looked out the window of the classroom. It looked like it was about lunchtime, and my stomach let itself be known at the thought of food. It also attracted the attention on the teacher.  
  
"Miss Case? Do you have something to share with the class?" The teacher asked, raising an eyebrow. Unfortunately for me, she was one of the teachers that hated me no matter how well I performed in her class, and tried to bring me down with a vengeance.  
  
Before I might have blushed in embarrassment, but now it seemed quite trivial compared to what I had been through. Or what Vegita and Gohan might be going through as I sit here, useless.  
  
"Only if you want what's left of my lunch." I smirked pointedly. I was ignored, as usual. No matter what I might have said, it was always the same.  
  
"You'll all get your opportunity to eat shortly. Now can anyone tell me all the names of the founding fathers and what purpose they had in structuring the system we have today?" She went back to her lesson plan.  
  
Left again to my own thoughts, I tried to picture how a wormhole might function with quantum mechanics. I didn't know too much on the subject, and I made a mental note to check some books out of the library later. The bell rang, and I stood, gathering the books I had on my desk and tucked them under my arm.  
  
Lunch. What a blessed word. I stuffed my books into my locker when I finally made it to the hall, grabbing my purse and the Tupperware from my backpack before heading towards the cafeteria.  
  
"Jun!" I looked around in confusion before I was glomped by an excited Dana. She threw her arms around my neck and hugged me for dear life. "Thank god you're okay! I heard what happened from Cody, he's the one who found you in that ally. You should be resting!"  
  
"I'm fine, Dana." I tried to pry her off in vain. Once she was attached to something, it was useless to try and remove her. Thankfully, she stopped as we stepped into the lunch line of the cafeteria. I almost drooled at the sight of all the food down the counter.  
  
"Ok, well that's good. How bad were you hurt? You know they couldn't find any sign of the man that. well, you know. They're still looking for him. So what are you going to eat?" My drool continued, despite her babbling. I took a tray and started down the line. I was glad that my school had adopted a non-goopy approach to the food, and started piling pre-wrapped sandwiches onto my tray.  
  
Dana's eyes widened as she saw the mound of food I had acquired. "Are you sure you'll be able to eat that all? You know the saying, 'you're eyes are bigger than your stomach'."  
  
I paid for the food and turned to find a seat. "I'm sure, Dana." My stomach voiced it's own opinion as we sat. Dana had taken a modest lunch; a sandwich, a coke, and some chips. I had over ten sandwiches, and triple everything else I could fine.  
  
"You look like you've gained some weight." Her comment was offhand. I was busy shoveling food into my mouth and didn't respond for a minute.  
  
"Yeah, I've been working out." Kami! I was so hungry! It wasn't like this even when I had Goku's body. I shoved a whole sandwich into my mouth and swallowed without giving myself much time to chew.  
  
"Take it easy there, tiger. You're going to choke or something." Dana giggled. I blinked at her. "You've got crumbs."  
  
At her gesture, I touched the corner of my mouth. Heheheh. I grinned and wiped my mouth with a napkin.  
  
"So did you get that new movie you wanted?"  
  
"What movie?" I blinked again in confusion.  
  
"Dragonball something. You were going on about it for days!" I was? Oh.. Comprehension dawned on me as I faintly remembered the rest of the GT saga was supposed to be arriving soon. "You're acting a little like those characters too, the ones you call Saiya-jin?"  
  
It was amazing how perceptive she was at times. "Yeah, it's a long story."  
  
I finished my meal, again almost inhaling what remained of my repast. Tossing the remains in the trash, we walked to our lockers to get our books for the next period. As I turned to go to class again, Dana tugged on my arm.  
  
"Jun. don't you remember? Today is half-day, we don't have anymore classes."  
  
I flushed again. "I forgot."  
  
"It's ok. I mean, after what you've been through."  
  
I slung my backpack over my shoulder and closed and locked my locker again. "Hey! Do you think we can stop by the library on our way out? I need to check out some books."  
  
"Lead on, oh fearless leader, lead on!" She snickered at me. I laughed long with her as we tread down the less trafficked floors of the school. Now our school was slightly weird; you see the library was in a separate building that you could reach from the outside, or a special elevator next to the teacher's lounge. We opted for the elevator.  
  
I thanked the librarian for her kindness as I received my books; Dana had gone to wait for me outside as she said that the library gave her the "creeps". I sighed as I crammed the two books into what little room was left in my backpack. She was so shallow.  
  
No one was around as I stepped out of the building; the sun was a little bright and it took me a second for my eyes to adjust.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	16. Chapter Fifteen

 CHAPTER 15

I franticly raced towards Dana, who was being cornered by the six members of one of the delinquent gangs our school had. Even with it's prestigious reputation, out school had a few faults, this being one of them, and a major one at that. I shouldn't have left her alone!!

My eyes narrowed as I saw the leader put his hand under Dana's shirt, even as she protested with tears glistening in her eyes. Even though if I couldn't use all of my speed, for that would make me seem abnormal, I still made better time than a normal human, crossing the distance between us in less than a minute. Hopefully, I wouldn't get into too much trouble for this...

"Hey! Get your hands off her you creep!" I shouted, twisting my body to face the man as I skidded to a halt between the gang and my best friend. The ugly coward blinked in mild surprise as his hold on Dana's shirt was broken, before leering at me condescendingly.

"Well, look here boys! It's Miss Ex-Virgin herself!" He taunted, grinning to the other thugs surrounding him, drawing laughter from the lot. They were all dressed is black leather, most of it torn, and metal rings studded their body's liberally. Their heads were shaved in identical mohawks, and their boots were also made from black, heavy leather. The one standing in front of me had a chain attached from his ear to his nose, and black gloves with little metal studs on the knuckles. Wannabes. "So you liked it and came back for more?"

I narrowed my eyes. Was he claiming to have been my rapist? "I happen to know for a fact that the criminal of whom you speak is dead, so unless you are a ghost, there is no chance in hell that you ever had sex with me, or ever will."

He stared at me, gaping for several moments, but in that time, I had maneuvered Dana and myself to a corner nearby where I could easily bock Dana with my body. I settled into a comfortable fighting stance.

"Do I look stupid or something boys? You actually expect me to believe that shit?" He stuttered. "The ally was dark, you couldn't have seen anything!"

I sneered. "Well, that at least gives credence to you story, and leads me to believe you were at least there to witness the act." I was confusing him now; he couldn't understand what I was doing. A normal girl who was raped, or abused, would be afraid of her aggressor and would try to get away from the source of the pain. I was doing neither. He was visibly regaining his bluster, probably convincing himself I wasn't a threat, and I decided quickly that I had to finish this fast. I might not be able to be injured by them, but Dana was another story, and there were too many to take the chance that one might get a lucky punch past me. I couldn't resist one last verbal jab.

"What? Didn't have the guts to try it yourself?" I let my scorn for him inflict the tone of my voice, my lips curling back in a sneer. I felt a slight tug on my arm as Dana whispered to me in a frightened voice.

"Jun... What are you doing? You're going to make them kill us!" She was terrified and I hastily assured her that I did know what I was doing.

"Dana, trust me, I can handle them!"

"How?" She was close to tears. "There are eight of them, and only one of you! And you are a girl! How can you take on eight men that weigh at least two hundred pounds each?"

It was a valid point... for a normal human. Oh geeze... well I might have told her anyway. No time to back out of this, and I didn't have enough energy left to fly us away from the danger even if that option was open to us. 

His anger was playing visibly on his face, tinting his cheeks red, as his eyes grew more bloodshot. He finally snapped to the other members of his gang commands to finish us.

"She wants a fight, we'll give her a fight! Who wants a peek at her pretty ass? First come first serve!" With an evil grin to each other, the other seven moved towards me, their intent plain on their faces even if I hadn't known what their leader had just told them to do. Oh well, se la vie.

Smirking, I held my ground and waited for the first clumsy punch. I blocked it easily, wrapping our forearms together and pulled down sharply, wrenching the bones in my opponent's arm apart. The unlucky boy dropped to the ground screaming and clutching his arm in agony. A flash of pity ran through me, before I clamped down on the emotion. I couldn't allow myself to feel before I had taken them all out of commission; Dana's life depended on it! I spun on in from there with a roundhouse kick, shuffling on the balls of my feet to connect heartily with thug #2's exposed ribcage. I heard a muted crunch and winced, but followed through with a second roundhouse to his other side, driving the bulk of his body into the one of the school's walls and sending him spiraling down the road to unconsciousness.

  Turning around I realized a tactical error on my part… I had left Dana open to the other gang members when I took down the two in front. A roar escaped my lips as I slammed an open handed punch into the nearest guy's gut, the force driving him back several yards, and from there, moved fluidly land several successive hits to two other gang members bringing the remaining tally down to one: their supposed 'leader'. Overkill? Maybe. I wasn't one to complain if the result was saving my ass. Oh… that was something Vegita would have said. 

  The stupid, formerly cocky, and ugly adolescent was now shivering in fear, his face now the murky gray color of one of his piercings. He turned to run when I took a step towards him but I caught him by his collar as he continued to futility try to escape. What was I going to do with them? If I was caught I could be suspended for fighting on school property, and the school board would not be so lenient as to take into the consideration that I was provoked and outnumbered by larger and older boys. They would just look at the result: seven boys that had sustained grievous injuries. I narrowed my eyes at the rat in my hands. In a motion that was faster than the human eye, I flicked a pressure point on the back of his neck sending him to the ground with the rest of his gang. Hopefully they wouldn't remember anything and if they did they would be too scared to report it.

  Grabbing Dana's arm, I pulled here away from the scene, her jaw wide open with shock. "Come on! We don't have much time before a teacher comes out and sees this!"

  "But… but… how?" She mumbled as she held her books to her chest, her face gradually starting to regain some of the color that it had lost during the progression of the fight. I grabbed my book bag and the books that I had dropped, propelling Dana in front of me.

  "Run now, talk later." I groaned as I looked back over my shoulder to see people swarming over the school's lot that we had just vacated like flies. Had they seen us? This could be really bad…

  Getting a grip on herself, Dana grabbed my hand and started pulling me in a different direction than where I had been going… which was fortunate because I didn't have a clue where I was going. 

  "I can't believe you just did that!" She grinned. "That was so cool! Well, except about the part where we could be suspended, but well, I think you know what I mean and-"

  "Dana, you're babbling." I cut her of with a smirk.

  "Well, yeah, but I mean, I always babble when I'm nervous… " We were running hard now, and Dana's breath started to come in sharp pants. As we passed the third block away from the school, my sharp ears picked up another set of feet behind us, following us at nearly the same speed. "Don't look now, but I think we have company!" I hissed to Dana, who nodded and tried to run faster. Giving a small lurch, Dana stopped clutching her side. Oh fuck… she was cramping!

  "Dana! Listen to me, I'm going to try something and I need you to promise not to scream, got it?"

  Mutely she nodded, struggling to breath. The running footsteps behind us were growing louder, and I could now distinguish several more than one set, meaning our pursuers were probably from the school and had witnessed at least some of the fight. Folding Dana to my chest I looked up at the tall buildings above us, the smallest one over six stories high. Taking a deep breath and praying as hard as I could, I gathered myself and pushed of the pavement with as much force as I could muster. Dana pressed herself closer to my body out of fear, her mouth a thin line and her eyes screwed shut. I executed a neat flip and landed on the roof, bending my legs to absorb the impact.

  Dana let out a small 'woof' as gravity caught up with her and we stood there panting, trying to regain the coherency to think. Our pursuers finally passed under us several minutes later, the two of us well hidden in the shadows above if they had even thought to look up. Certain now that we were safe I trudged to the center of the roof and sat down heavily, sighing at the complications that had arisen. Dana followed closely behind, but choose to stand above me with a glare.

  "And why didn't you tell me you could do this sooner? We could have been killed back there! I thought you were my friend!"

  I winced at the tone of her voice. The truth was… what had happened was extremely personal… and to have told her would be like dishonoring Vegita's memory. Or it could just be that I'm selfish. Face it Jun; you just wanted him all to yourself.

  "I'm sorry, Dana. I… well… It's a really long story-"

  "Well, considering what just happened, I think we have all day. Talk." She tapped her foot against the concrete angrily.

  "I was transported to another planet, stuck in Goku's body, and had sex with Vegita." 

  The look on her face… was priceless… before it turned into something that would have scared even Chichi.

  "You WHAT?"

  I grinned and proceeded to fill her in on all the details… hey, she was my best friend after all! By the end, I think I had her convinced… but now she had a thoughtful expression on her face… and that was never a good thing when it came to Dana.

  "So you're saying you wanna go back?" She finally asked. The sky had grown dark as I had spun my tale, and now in the twilight before true dark, we sat huddled together for warmth again the low wall of the rooftop's skylight.

  "Yeah. I mean, when I think about never seeing him again… I get this really funny feeling in my chest, like it was being torn into. I think I really love him." My voice was low with suppressed emotion.

  "Wow. And to think that Dragonball Z is actually real! You really had sex with Vegita?"

  I blushed at her candor. "Yeah. Not all the way though…"

  "Dang. You gotta bring me next time!"

  "But the first time I was only there because the Kais screwed up. But now I don't know how to get back, and he NEEDS me. Frieza had us before I was sent back here… he was torturing me."

  "Oh my God. Jun, are you alright?"

  "Yeah. When I switched bodies again, all my physical injuries were healed, but it put a rather large dent in my chi. But before I woke up here, I could swear I heard Vegita's voice telling me something."

  "So. How are you going to get there?"

  I hung my head. "I thought I could try quantum physics, but with what just happened, I don't think that will be possible. I'd need access to the school lab for one, and I'd also need to study the actual theories before I could try anything." 

  "Fuck."

  "Aptly put."

  It was silent for a while as the lights of the city illuminated the darkness on the rooftop, the different amber glows reflecting off of our faces.

  "So, then. You know how there is a Kami in Dragonball Z?"

  I made an assenting sound.

  "Well, what's there to say there isn't one for our Earth?" She mused, quietly. "I mean, if it's worth a try we should do it, right?"

  "You shouldn't come with me, I want you put into any danger." I looked at her.

  "Fine. But you should bring me with you when you go to look for our Kami. I want to meet someone cool too, ya know." She gave me a slight grin. "So let's hit a bookstore! Maybe we can… er… summon it?"

  I nodded. It was a good thought, as we had to start somewhere. And since her plan made a lot more sense than mine at the moment, I stood up and shook out my clothes. "We'd better get going if we're going to do this. I don't know if Vegita will be able to last for much longer, I know I can barely function now that I can't feel our bond-"

  "You have a bond with him?" Dana stared at me, goggle-eyed.

  I blushed. "Well… I kinda left out the fact that we… er… _mated_."

  That certainly left her speechless. "And you were a guy at the time? Ew! TMI here…and I thought it was bad when you made me read that website on the 'Saiya-jin Mating Rituals'."

  "You actually read that?" I snickered.

  "You… you cheater! You didn't read anything on it, did you? Urg! It was gross!"

  "Hey! Watch who you're insulting!" I finally let her have a look at my tail as I let it swish around my ankles.

  "Oh my God!"

  And so it continued for several hours as we made our way through the city streets in search of a bookstore that was still open at such a late hour, never realizing what district we were headed into. A weird feeling drew my attention to a small storefront on the long street that didn't have blackened windows, and whose display was filled with burning candles. The store's name wasn't featured, but the sense that I got from it was warped by something. Something that I hoped meant that what they were selling was the real deal. It was my only shot at getting back to Vegita! I wasn't going to lose him if I could help it.

  With a nod towards Dana, we both stepped into the well-lit but spooky occult bookstore.

To Be Continued…


	17. Chapter Sixteen

CHAPTER 16

  It was weird… there were shadows playing over everything as we entered the small store, almost as if we had been drawn into it. Dana looked around in trepidation, her gaze fastening on the old woman behind the register. Occult material was littered along bookshelves, and some incense, I think it was, graced the shelves fastened to the walls. The effect was dramatic; probably what the owner had intended it to be in the first place. I gathered my wits and approached the saleswoman.

  "Um… hi. I was wondering…" I trailed off. This was going to sound crazy, any way I looked at it. "Do you have anything about a guardian earth spirit?"

  She blinked owlishly at me for several moments, the makeup adorning her eyes stark against her snow-white skin, before nodding slowly. "Yes… we do carry something of the sort. It's not very… popular, however with most Wiccans or any active practitioner of magic."

  My eyebrows climbed. Magic… On MY world? Ok… very freaky… when confirmed at least. Oh well, I could deal. After having been a man for some time, I think I could deal with anything. Hold a sec…

  "Why isn't it popular?"

  It was the woman's turn to look surprised. "You don't know?"

  I shook my head. She sighed, mumbling under her breath about the stupidity of witches these days. Dana really looked scared, but I assured her with a glance, even though I wasn't sure about what was happening myself. Turning back to the woman, I waited for an answer.

  "You should have been told this already when you began to deal with the lesser spirits, but since you haven't I'll take the responsibility to warn you. When you summon a spirit and it's power is greater than your own, you could lose control and the spirit would take control of your body. There are many spirits in the world, but not many are more powerful than your average witch. The Earth Guardian is the most powerful of all the spirits, and those that have summoned it… they all have died."

   Dana turned the color of a bleached sheet. I wasn't too upset… I mean it was only logical, right? That the Earth's guardian is more powerful than the ones it protects? Still… better to err on the side of caution, than to do something really stupid and get Dana killed. "How many have tried? Too summon the Guardian I mean."

  "Only two. You aren't seriously considering performing a summoning, are you?"

  I nodded, hesitantly. 

  "You are either very powerful, or extremely foolish." She commented, shaking her head. "Just remember that I did warn you. I'll get the items you'll need."

  This was really good luck! The very first store that we tried had everything that I would need to get back my Vegita! Caution tempered my enthusiasm as I waited for the woman to wrap my purchase. She set out a large, old book, several jars of herbs, and a few small silver and green candles on the counter, explaining the uses of each item before packing it, making sure that I understood everything before accepting my payment. Thank God I had my wallet on me.

  "Just remember, you will have to wait for the next new moon before you can perform the spell. Everything you need to do in inside that book. I wish you luck." She smiled. "I can sense that whatever you are doing this for means more to you than your own life… truly, do you love this man so much?"

  My eyes widened. Holy shit! She was _really_ a witch! So I'm an idiot. "I love him with all my heart and soul. I would do anything to be beside him again." I answered truthfully.

  She nodded at my answer. "And if you didn't, I wouldn't have given you what you needed. Be warned, the choice you must make will not be an easy one."

  I nodded again, taking up the bag and slowly exiting the store with Dana. Wow… that had been weird. Dana was shaking, looking as if she had seen a ghost. I placed my hand on her shoulder, offering her some amount of comfort as we walked through the darkened streets of the city. It seemed too convenient, almost, to have everything all into place just as I needed it. Was there a deity guiding me through the paths I had taken? Or was it just sheer dumb luck? The events of the past week flew through my mind as I walked numbly back to my home. Could it have been only a week since I had met Vegita in that alternate Earth? Dana and I had been silent the entire time we had been walking, but as we were about to part, I spoke.

  "Dana… are you okay with this?" I inquired softly.

  "I'm… I'm just a little confused." She sniffled softly.

  "About what?"

  "Well… You… you want to die? Because that's what the lady said, if we summoned that spirit thing, that I almost can't believe is real, that it would kill us. I don't want to die, Jun!"

  "Dana…" I spoke quietly. "I don't want to die. But… I would do anything to go back to Vegita. I love him."

  "But he isn't even real! He's just a cartoon character!" She wailed, tears starting to stream down her face.

  "Dana, you don't have to help me if you don't want to." I whispered, drawing her into my arms. Patting her soothingly on her back I waited until she calmed down.

  "But… but what if you die? You're my best friend!"

  "I'm not going to die." I smiled softly. "You know I'm different now, Dana. At full power, I'm more powerful than most of the 'gods' of the universe. Even now, you saw how I took on those creeps that were bothering you. This won't be a problem."

  "Really?"

  "Yeah. I'll be fine. You can just be here for backup. Call my mom if something goes wrong." I grinned rakishly. "We have time to plan, however. Remember the witch said it had to be done on the next full moon? That is in about a week. No sweat!"

  Dana finally stopped crying, and wiped the wetness from her cheeks. "You're a good friend, Jun. I hope that your Vegita appreciates what you are doing for him."

  I nodded against her shoulder as she drew me into another hug. "I hope so too. It's late; you'd better go in. I don't want to get you into any more trouble than you might be already." I said as I waved at her retreating form. She slipped safely inside her darkened home. I let loose a long sigh. I _knew_ that Dana had taken the information a little too well… poor girl. I really don't like worrying people I care about. Period.

  Hands in my pockets, I trudged down the dark streets to my own home, silently praying to whoever would listen that my mother would have gone to bed. Well… fortune always did favor the foolish… and I was no fool. There was a light on in the living room, the golden glow reflected onto the lawn from the single glass window. There was no time like the present to face my fears, ne Vegita? I walked quietly up the walkway, my tail starting to twitch against my will as I braced myself for the coming event.

  Taking out my keys reminded me that I didn't have my book-bag. Shit… I must have left it outside the library. Oh please let it be there in the morning… As the lock turned, I heard heavy footsteps from the inside rush to the door, yanking it from my grasp as the anxious face of my mother replaced the soothing grate of the screen.

  "Jun!" I could swear I heard relief in her voice for a moment before it hardened into the harridan that I was used to. "Where have you been? And on a school night!"

  "I'm sorry." I mumbled. And I truly was. I didn't mean to upset people, and I should care about her; she was my mother after all.

  "You should be! But sorry isn't going to cut it this time, young lady. Your principal called me again today, and he told me that you were fighting in school! Is this true?"

  I nodded, reluctantly. Might as well 'fess up; this was as good a time as any. My mother clasped a hand to her mouth as tears welled up in her eyes. This was a new development… she had never cried before.

  "Just what are you turning into? On my god… why did you do it?"

  "My friend was going to be hurt… I had to do something." I tried to look properly contrite. As per say, my mother ignored my response. This at least I could handle, it was the most normal thing she had done tonight.

  "Oh god… I tried to stop it… Just like your father… I can't let it happen again!" I started. My… father? I started to pay attention to what she was saying, and for the first time in my life started to take it seriously.

  "What about my father?"

  "Jun… I'm sorry." She scrubbed at her cheeks. "Just go to your room. The principal didn't suspend you, so you can attend school tomorrow. You'll need your rest."

  I nodded at her mutely, before doing what she had asked of me. My father? What did he have to do with anything? I brushed my teeth and turned down my covers sliding under the soft sheets. My life was starting to get more complicated than any soap opera on the planet.

  The next day dawned bright, the cheerful chirping of the birds waking me from my fitful slumber before my alarm clock had time to react. I scrubbed the sleep from my eyes, padding softly into the bathroom. Our bathroom here was small, tiny even, compared to the one Vegita and I had shared before. The walls were covered in a modest tan tile that only ascended halfway up the wall, many cracked and fading. The upper half was painted a soft eggshell that accented the white of the shower curtain. The sink was a sturdy thing, with a medicine cabinet fixed onto the wall above it, and the rest of our necessities were laid out in an array of untidiness. Our bathroom was not what you would expect from one so order-loving as my mother.

  Shirking my clothes I was still wearing from the day before, I grabbed a towel from the rack and threw it over the metal bar supporting the shower curtain. I stepped into the shower then, and turned on the taps, adjusting the temperature to a comfortable level. I sighed, closing my eyes as I let the heat wash over me, and remembered my mother's words from the night before. _Just like your father…_ What had she meant by that comment? I quickly lathered the soap and washed my body, handling my tail as gently as I could.

  Even though I tried not to provoke a reaction, my primal instincts were insistent and I let my eyes close as pleasure washed over me starting from the sensitive nerves in my tail to the scalding wash of fire in my abdomen. I could just imagine Vegita's hands roaming my body, and let my own ghost over my flesh in an attempt to recreate the sensations he had evoked in me.

  It felt different… instead of a flat, hard chest, my breasts were full once again, and as my fingers trailed across my nipples I felt a sharp tingle shoot down to my groin. Biting back a moan, I ran my hand over my tail again, the sensations the friction caused unbelievable. I could only imagine what it would be like for Vegita to be caressing me; would it be better than this? Yes… it would. Because nothing I could ever do would compare to what my heart felt just by being in his presence.

  I couldn't do this anymore. It wasn't right when Vegita could be _dying_ in Frieza's cold clutches. I stopped my exploration and opened my eyes, stepping further under the spray to rinse the lather from my body. Physical pleasures could wait to a time more suited for them. The water turned off, I stepped into the steamy air, grabbing my towel and wrapping it around my waist. I steadied my breathing, standing there for a minute before opening the door and heading towards my bedroom.

  My mother's door opened, and she came out; she had obviously been crying, her eyes were red-rimmed and she hadn't removed her make-up. I felt more for her in that moment than in all my life when she had been taking care of me. In the next moment, her eyes widened and she started to make a sound that was then caught in her throat, her skin color lightening several shades before her eyes rolled back in her head. She hit the carpet with a thump. What…?

  My face flushed a deep red as I realized… I had wrapped the towel around my _lower_ parts… leaving a BIG area exposed. Ooops? I felt the reaction Goku might have had overtake my body and I started laughing at the situation. Geeze… how stupid could I be? A guy for a little more than three days and I forget about my feminine modesty? I rushed to get dressed, completing my task in record time, and ran back to my mother's side. 

  I slapped her gently on her cheeks to try and wake her; my ministrations proved to be successful as her eyes blinked open slowly after several more minutes. 

  "Jun… what happened?" She muttered softly, holding a hand to her head. Didn't she remember? Well… I'm not going to tell her if I don't have to… I'm not sure if I could find the word needed to express the situation.

  "You fainted. I have to go to school now… do you need anything before I leave?" I queried. 

  "No… no I'm fine. Please don't get into any more fights, Jun. Please?"

  I hesitated, before nodding slightly. I would do my best not to fight, but if push came to shove I would gladly defend my friends and family. I helped my mother to her feet and down the stairs to the kitchen, making sure she was okay before taking off out the font door. I glanced at my watch I had hurriedly slapped on, and to my alarm noted that the time was nearly seven fifteen. School would start before I could get there… and my bus had left at seven… of all the stupid, idiotic things for me to do! I berated myself mentally as I increased my speed, my hair flying behind me as the wind whipped around my muscular frame.

  The air was still crisp as I rocketed through the streets, and I thanked God that there weren't many cars on the road at this hour. Well… at least until you came to the city. I was running really fast now, so fast as to pass cars as if they were not even moving. I came to the end of the suburban district and almost into sight of my school. Only five minutes left… Lunch detention was really not a favorite past time of mine.

  I jumped into the air, bouncing from building to building increasing my speed yet again as I overtook and passed the bus I was supposed to be on. The school in sight, I crossed my finish line, slowing and then stopping completely at the top of the steps to the school. I leaned heavily on the concrete side of the entrance, breathing heavily. Time to go to homeroom. What a joyous start to another day. Wait Vegita… Five more days… I will save you.

*******************************

Authors Notes

Gomen ne…. Sorry that this took so long to write, complication arose with my army of muses. .;; Let me note that muses on strike is NOT a good thing for a writer. Thankfully, with the promise of many lemons, they have co-operated with my demands. Only a few more chapters left, hope you enjoy! Thank you Manawolf, for that lovely picture that you drew for me. ^-^ I hope this chapter was suitable recompense for your hard efforts. See ya'll soon!

Caelestis


	18. Chapter Seventeen

CHAPTER 16

  The five days flew by fast. Before I knew it, the day I had been waiting for drew to a close. The moonlight streamed in through my window as I lay in by bed, sheets spilled loosely around my unsleeping form. Dana and I had arranged everything several days ago; she would sneak out of her house with all the materials except the candles and I would join her at the rendezvous point we had selected in the park after I said good-bye to my mother. I had managed to broach the subject… almost, but I never got around to telling her anything important. So I had never gotten to say good-bye.

  I sighed, setting my feet on the floor as I pulled out my already packed bag. I had packed all of my favorite clothes, movies, and books into that small thing and layered myself in everything else that wouldn't fit in it. I padded over to the window, my tail twitching behind me. I felt awful about leaving my mother without her knowing. Wait…

  Hearing a noise I turned to the door of my room to see it opening slowly inward. What the hell? My eyes widened in shock as my mother, dressed in her rumpled nightgown, step forward.

  "Mother?" I asked gently. It was obvious that she had been crying again, here eyes were slightly discolored and puffy. My vision had improved a lot since my… merger… with Goku. One part in particular was my night vision.

  "You're leaving." Her voice was flat. I didn't deny the fact, and simply nodded my head. She looked down at the ground as her shoulders slumped in defeat.

  "Mother…" I moved towards her and put a hand on her shoulder, then wrapped her up in a hug. "You know that I love you. I'm not leaving to hurt you."

  She looked at me, despair plain in her eyes. "Then why?"

  I let myself sight again. Leading her over to the bed, I consulted my wristwatch. I was fully dressed, and had been for several hours. Well, I still had a half an hour. I needed to resolve things with my mom too.

  "Mom… you remember that incident that sent me too the hospital the other day? Well…"

  I glossed over the minor details, but basically outlined what had happened to me in terms that my mother would understand. When I finished, she seemed to be in even more shock than she already had been. Perfect. 

  "You understand… right?" I finally asked, timidly.

  Her face remained pale but she nodded slightly. "So… my little girl got married… and I didn't get to be there."

  I blushed, looking down at my hands. "We aren't… totally 'married' yet. At least by earth's standards it really isn't official. More like 'engaged'."

  She seemed to accept everything that I had told her, much more so than I had anticipated from past experience. My mother was a stubborn woman, but now… the past several weeks' activities had worn her thin. I felt sympathy for her well up in my chest; it was really hard supporting me and I hadn't been giving her enough credit for what she had been doing. 

  "I don't have any time left… I will come back as soon as I can." I hugged my mother again, and was surprised to feel tears fill my eyes. My mother hugged me back, emotions still running rampant.

  "Promise me you will be careful." She whispered before releasing me from her embrace.

  "I promise." I sniffled.

  Instead of my original plan of sneaking out from my window, my mother walked with me to the front door of the house and said her goodbyes. Tearful as it was, I felt was a great weight had been lifted from my shoulders; I was no longer angry with my mother, even though I still had a lot of questions for her.

  I walked along the quiet streets, until I came to the darkened park. Several trees rose on either side of the main walkway, before branching off into a small cluster that concealed a clearing. I consulted my watch for the time and found it to be nearly midnight. Dana had already set up everything so I slipped into my seat beside her.

  "Hey." She grinned at me. I smiled before taking the silver and green candles from my backpack and setting them up around the pentagram that Dana had drawn with the herbs that the woman had sold us.

  "Do you think this will work?" I asked her softly after we had lit the candles. Setting the book we had purchased before us I glanced over at her nervously.

  She shrugged. "You want to start?"

  I gulped. The moment of truth… I started murmuring the incantation to summon the earth's guardian. I wouldn't let Dana help because of what might happen to her; the witch who had sold us the stuff had warned about the spirit being powerful, and I didn't want to take any unnecessary risks with Dana's life.

 *Latin Phrasing*

  A silver mist began to swirl around the summoning circle, spreading out to cover most of the park as well in a thick, opaque fog. Some of it condensed into a column hovering in the center of the pentagram that was illuminated with streaks of blue lightning. Dana huddled by my side, shivering in fear or maybe trepidation, both of our eyes trained upon the events unfolding before us. A rumbling of thunder was heard overhead, and I looked up to see dark clouds rushing to cover the light of the twinkling stars. I swallowed nervously.

  This was very… unexpected, to say the least. I thought that maybe the spirit would just appear and hang transparent over the circle, like I had seen sometimes in movies. Not so for real life. The iridescent fog finally took on the figure of a woman, some of it billowing about her as if to indicate some form of ordinate dress. 

  "Who has summoned me? Speak child, what is it that you wish that you would risk your life for?" The earth spirit's glowing white eyes held a form of compassion that was visible even to me. Goku's conditioning overcoming me, I knelt in the traditional Japanese bow, touching my head to the dirt in respect.

  "My lady; I have come to ask for your assistance. I have been separated from my husband in unfortunate circumstances, and I wish to return to his side."

  The spirit's brow furrowed in confusion. "I cannot help you in such mundane matters."

  "My lady, my husband is one of the last of the race of the Saiya-jin from a different universe, the universe of the Grand Kai. I know some of the extent of your power; please look inside my mind if you doubt me." 

  I held myself still as I felt her presence brush against my consciousness and then push deeper. I felt her surprise that I was able to withstand this treatment without any sort of protest; our minds had started to link on a certain sub molecular level. It was only to be expected with the type of contact that she had initiated.

  I bit my lip as it became painful. Finally she withdrew and I opened my eyes to gaze at her face, held inches from my own.

  "You are a remarkable individual, Jun Goku. To have survived such an adventure when I was not even aware of it… I sense foul work at play." She looked concerned, and I could _feel_ what her concern was about. If the guardian of the earth could miss an event of such importance… something had interfered with her duties.

  "In such, I believe that I will be able to help you." She moved a little farther away, a smoky hand trailing upwards to cup her chin as she murmured softly in contemplation. "From your mind I know the chi signature of your mate and I can place you on the same planet or the general area as him. It will hurt a lot, and from what I have seen, he may already be dead, or reborn. Are you willing to take the chance of ending up in space? Of dying?"

  I could feel Dana shaking beside me, but she hesitantly spoke up. "M-my Lady? I want to go with Jun. She might need help."

  "Dana…" I turned to face her. "Are you sure? I don't want you to get hurt. And what about your family, and your boyfriend? Aren't you going to miss them?"

  "It's not fair that you have all the adventures." She joked, before addressing the earth spirit once more. "I know what I'm getting myself into."

  The Lady looked at us for a short time, reaching her decision quickly. "Dana. You are important to Jun, and I feel that you would be of great assistance on this quest. Jun, I will pass information to you, as you need it, and do as much as I can to reunite you with your husband. In return I ask that you help me deal with this problem that has arisen. I cannot leave this earth without loosing my powers; you will have to be my avatar, my eyes and ears for a short time. Will you do this for me?"

  I nodded, bowing once again. "I will do as you wish."

  "As will I." Dana clumsily copied the bow I had made, her gesture heartfelt and genuine.

  "Then I wish you luck, my warriors." She smiled, cupping her hands together and releasing her powers, bathing the both of us in whiteness. It did hurt as much as she said it would, pins pricking my flesh incessantly while I also experienced the sensation of being dipping in fire and frozen in ice. Landing on solid ground with a thump I groaned in pain.

  Vegita…

  My eyes felt as if they had been gouged from my head, and I also had the headache from hell, quite literally in fact. Biting my lip I forced myself to my feet and looked around for Dana. She was huddled in a small bundle on the opposite side of the clearing, also obviously in pain.

  I looked about in surprise at the place where we had been dropped. It was nothing as I had imagined. Out of all the scenarios I had imagined, the rolling hills of dark green before me and lush, verdant grasses that were basking in the twilight of the setting sun were not even on the list. Was this a feudal planet? There were no signs of roads or of civilization that I could make out.

  "Where the hell am I now?" I groaned. Vegita… I will find you. I promise.

Author's Notes

  I'm going to be switching the listing later, because I'm going to be crossing series over again… but I'm still a little uncertain as to where I'm going to have them crossover. Maybe I'll have Jun and Dana  in the Wheel of Time cycle and have to deal with the haughty Ai Sedai that I'm going to beat up… or maybe on Darkover, with the coymn or whatever and really mean men that I'm going to beat up. ^-^ Either way is fine, but I'm kind of leaning towards The Wheel of Time. The One Power and all that…. Or maybe in Middle Earth and the ring and Legolas (drool)! Oh well. I hope you have enjoyed this; reviews are welcome!

Caelestis 


End file.
